A Wizard in a Muggle's World
by Marie2180
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy has chosen to give up his life in Wizarding England to live among muggles in NYC. Despite his mother's protests, he believes this is the way to escape the dark memories of the past. Can living among the people he has been taught to despise and the relationships he forms with them help him to finally find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

The bright spring sun rose over Manhattan early Saturday morning much to Draco's disgust. He groaned as it rays permeated his bedroom window. Pulling the comforter over his head and closing his eyes, he hoped to get a few more hours of sleep before he had to prepare for his business meeting that evening. Hopefully by then the pounding headache from last night's drinking would have dissipated.

Just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep again, he heard the loud buzzing of his cell phone on the bedside table. Ripped from his slumber, he looked over to see his mother's contact picture light up on the screen.

"Dammit, mother," he grumbled as he rolled over and grabbed the buzzing phone. "Hello?"

His voice was groggy and he closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning.

"Good afternoon, Draco," his mother greeted. "I was just calling to see how your day was going."

"Oh you know… lovely," he responded, trying and failing to keep a touch of sarcasm out of his voice.

"You'll never _believe_ what I read in the Daily Prophet about Millicent Bulstrode and that dashing Miles Bletchley…" From there Narcissa Malfoy filled her son in on the juiciest gossip from wizarding England, none of which Draco actually cared about

Draco didn't even stop her rambling to remind her that it it was certainly not a good afternoon. It was actually only 8 in the morning. Somehow his mother always forgot that he now lived in a city where he was 5 hours behind her. It was mornings like these that he wished very much that he hadn't gotten her a phone a little over a year ago. After she finally stopped complaining and learned how to use it, she had started calling him on a biweekly basis.

It's not that he necessarily minded his mother's concern. She had been through hell just as he had and he knew she was lonely with her only son so far away and her husband in Azkaban.

When he left for the US, he had pleaded for her to accompany him-to leave the manor and the memories made there-but in the end it had been too much to ask of her. Especially when he had told her what else he had planned to distance himself from.

"Draco, you can't just walk away from everything you have known," his mother had begged when he broke the news to her that one winter morning, two years after the war had ended. "You're a wizard. The Black family blood runs through your veins. You want to give up everything to live like a common muggle?"

He had sat down beside her then, taking her hands in his.

"Mother, look what this world has done to our family and everyone we know!"

"You can't judge the wizarding world from just war, son. Magic can be beautiful as well."

Draco scoffed. "That beauty cannot begin to compare to what I have seen. Torture, death, forced allegiance. That is all magic has ever been good for my whole life. Even before the war, living with father was just as bad."

Narcissa flinched at this last statement. Very rarely did either Malfoy speak of the hardships they had both born at the receiving end of Lucius's wand. Draco stood and looked around his own sitting room like it was a cage.

"I have to go. Don't you see that, mother?" Draco's voice had cracked with this statement despite its finality.

Narcissa merely nodded in understanding. A week later her son was gone...

Draco shook his head as he pulled himself from his memories. He was happier here, he told himself. After leaving London, he had arrived in New York City- a 20 year old wizard in a muggle's world. He was lost and alone, and despite his desire not to use magic, he found himself falling back on it to establish a life in this new city.

Using magic and his own charm, Draco had used his knowledge of the business and financial world to secure a position with the Museum of Modern Art as the development coordinator for external affairs. It was his job to oversee all trustee related activities and take care of incoming donations. It took a lot of work with very high-profile businessmen, a job he could perform well thanks to the example of his father.

Once he had obtained a job that could support his previous life style, Draco was finally able to leave magic behind him just as he planned to do when leaving England. His wand was carefully packed away and stored in the bottom drawer of his dresser. He no longer owned an owl and had purposely purchased a flat without a fireplace so that the floo network could not reach him. It was for these reasons that Draco was finally forced to purchase his mother a cell phone after three years in the city.

"Are you listening to me, dear," Narcissa's voice pulled him from his thoughts again.

"Yes, mother," Draco yawned. "Just a little tired since you decided to wake me up."

"Are you still in bed?" his mother questioned.

"Yes, it's only 8:30 here, though." He left out the fact that if her call hadn't woken him up he would have slept till at least one. "I was out late last night and my meeting isn't until 6:30 this evening."

"Out late?" his mother inquired suspiciously, like he was 15 again instead of 24. "Drinking?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother. A few rounds after work with some mates"

This seemed to pacify her. He did not mention that a few had become almost a dozen and he had been alone. He only stumbled home when the bartender had cut him off.

Narcissa constantly worried about her son's drinking, although he constantly assured her that he had gotten it under control since leaving England. She had seen the depressed stupor that Draco could sink into after the war. His despair only heightened by the firewhiskey.

"You know I worry. I just want you to be happy, my dragon," Narcissa lamented, calling Draco by the nickname she had assigned to him as a child.

"I know," he grumbled, shifting uncomfortably on his bed. "I'm working on it."

Not wanting to continue the uncomfortable conversation any longer, Draco explained that he had to shower and get ready for his business dinner with two of the museum's trustees. After promising that he would call her early next week, he hung up and headed toward the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stepped from the shower and wrapped an emerald towel around his waist. As he wiped the moisture from the mirror he could clearly see the evidence from last night's drinking binge still clinging to his features. After a close examination of his face, Draco's eyes briefly fell to his right arm where the constant reminder of his past remained. He chuckled darkly. He could buy fancy muggle cars and rid himself of any magical artifacts from his past, but the dark mark was still a constant reminder of what he had done. Draco returned to his bedroom and pulled on a tee shirt and shorts. Slipping on a light athletic jacket, he effectively covered any trace of the tattoo that scared his arm.

If he was going to make it through the day and function at tonight's dinner, he was going to have to get in a quick jog and a large cup of coffee. After grabbing his phone and plugging in his headphones he headed out the door.

As Draco's feet pounded against the New York City sidewalk and music blasted into his ears, he took his first deep breath of the day. All his stress and problems seemed to melt away. Since fully immersing himself in muggle society, his weekend jogs were something that he truly looked forward to. He enjoyed the exertion that it required and the solitude it provided him. He also enjoyed the opportunity it afforded him to observe the wide variety of muggles that filled the streets of the city.

As Draco rounded the corner, his favorite coffee shop came into view. As he slowed his pace and looked to his phone to pause the song that he was listening to, he felt himself hit a solid object and cold liquid splashing to the ground in front of him, spraying his legs.

"Uph."

His phone fell from his hand and shattered on the pavement right next to the girl who had fallen from their impact. Before any apology could escape his lips, the girl was speaking.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry! I was texting and wasn't even watching where I was going."" She lamented as she gathered up the broken pieces of his phone and the cup from her spilled ice latte. She looked mortified as she reached up from her kneeling position on the ground to hand him his shattered phone.

Draco knew that he should probably be annoyed that the screen of his phone was now in pieces but all he could focus on currently was the girls long, wavy black hair, her clear hazel eyes, and the way she bit her bottom lip with anxiety. He was also caught off guard at the sound of a slight British accent in her voice.

"I'm equally to blame. I was messing with my music" Draco responded as he offered a hand to help her up. It was then that he saw that the skin on her palms were scraped and rosy from her fall. "Are you okay? I think your hand is bleeding."

The girl looked to her hand and shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I'm more worried about your phone, and I think some of my latte ended up on your shoes."

Without even worrying enough to assess the damage caused by the girls drink, Draco waved off her statement.

"Let's blame it on our phones and call it even."

Draco smiled at her, trying to ease her worry. When she smiled back, Draco felt his breath hitch.

"Sounds fair," she said.

"Let me replace your latte," Draco offered. Before she could object, he added, "I was just going to get my morning coffee anyway."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to," Draco insisted.

"Ok," she said hesitantly. "I have class in an hour."

It was then that he noticed the hoodie that she was wearing.

"Juilliard?"

"Ya," she replied as they entered the small coffee shop and got in line. "I'm working on my graduate diploma. I play violin and viola."

"Wow."

She shrugged and the line moved up.

"What about you?"

"I work at the MoMA dealing with donors and trustee transactions."

"Do you like it?"

Draco paused. No one had ever asked him that before, nor had he thought about it. It was all part of his grand escape from his previous life. A necessity.

"Ya, I suppose," he finally decided. "I get to work with some really interesting people, and I like dealing with the financial aspect of it. Are you from around here?"

The girl shook her head and her thick black locks caught Draco's eye once again.

"I'm actually originally from England- Surrey actually. I lived there with my parents until I was eleven. Then I moved to the states to live with my maternal grandmother and went to school here."

Draco smiled. He had guessed right.

"I thought I heard a bit of an English accent."

"Ya, I've sorta lost it since I've been here for so long. Plus my mom was American anyway. My dad met her on a business trip and she moved to Surrey when they married.

Draco began to ask her another question when the line moved up again. The cashier interrupted and asked for their order.

"I'll take the dark roast, black and…" He looked to the girl beside him, letting her complete the order.

"Oh, a small iced white chocolate latte with whipped cream, please."

"Make that a large," Draco corrected before handing over his card.

"You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," he responded firmly, repeating his declaration from earlier.

"Thanks."

A short woman with a nose ring handed the pair their drinks from behind the counter. As soon as they had the coffees in hand, Draco heard the familiar trill of his phone.

"Shit," he grumbled as he took the broken phone from his pocket. "I thought the one good thing to come from a broken phone would at least be no business calls." He rolled his eyes and a sweet laugh escaped the lips of the girl beside him.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this."

Regret filled his voice and he thought he saw at least a hint of the same emotion in her eyes.

"Don't apologize. I've got to get to class anyways. Thanks again for the latte."

She waved as she left the little shop. Draco chuckled to himself as he watched her place her phone in the safety of her pocket as she crossed the street. It was not until she was out of view that he realized that he didn't even know her name.


	3. Chapter 3

April soon turned to May, and to Draco's disappointment he had not run into the girl from the coffee shop again. Though he tried to deny the annoyingly sappy attraction he felt for her, he found himself frequenting the coffee shop more than usual. Much to his displeasure, he hadn't seen her again.

Though his disappointment was strong in the first week or two, work picked up mid-May and he had little time to think of much else- just as he liked it. This was one of the many things he appreciated about his job. Keeping his mind busy gave him little time to dwell on his past, which seemed to lessen both his sadness and his drinking. Both of which he had come to America to escape. When he was working, he could pretend that the magical world didn't exist and he even found some happiness creeping into his life.

Draco stepped out of his Jaguar and handed his keys to the valet in front of a posh Italian restaurant that he had never been to before. He had a business meeting with Grant McCary tonight, the president of the board of trustees. McCary was one of the few muggles that he had actually grown fond of in the past few years. Draco had even gone as far as to consider him a friend.

Draco straightened his tie and entered the restaurant. In the dimly lit front entrance, a crystal chandelier hung over the smooth black hostess station. A group of young hostesses dressed in black slacks and shirts smiled as he entered. One stood out in particular and he felt his breath hitch in a familiar way.

The girl from the coffee shop stepped forward, her smile much more genuine than that of the girls behind her. Her wavy black hair tumbled past her shoulders. A silver locket hung at her neck and followed the neckline of her simple black top.

"Welcome to Bonne Nourriture. My name is Catelyn. Do you have a reservation with us tonight?"

"Spungen.. Draco Spungen," Draco stammered, providing the false surname he had adopted upon his arrive in the states and the name that he had made the reservations for.

"Right this way, Mr. Spungen."

As Draco followed Catelyn to his table, he thought for a moment that she didn't recognize him, so he was very surprised when she turned to him and said quietly, "It's nice to see you again."

He smiled at her comment and walked a little taller as she continued to lead him to her table. Trying to be coy and find out if she had been avoiding the coffee shop he asked, "Have you bumped into any joggers getting your lattes lately?"

An embarrassed grin spread across her face. "No. Actually, I was visiting England the past few weeks. Classes ended at the beginning of May, and I wanted to visit family. I'm working here for the summer."

That explained why he hadn't "accidentally" bumped into her. When they arrived at the table she handed him a wine menu and he sat down.

"Would you like me to let your waiter know what kind of wine you and your date will be having?"

Draco noticed the uncomfortable tone Catelyn's voice acquired as she clearly pried to see who would be meeting him for dinner tonight.

"Honestly, I've never been here before so I'm not sure what's good, and I'm sure my _coworker_ would be good with anything. He's not picky."

Obvious relief washed over her face at his statement.

"What is your favorite wine that you offer?" Draco asked

"I'm a poor college student," she chuckled. "I'm don't usually find myself with the extra funds to be purchasing $200 bottles of wine."

"So you've never tried any of your selections?"

Catelyn smiled coyly.

"I didn't say that." She took the menu from his hands, their fingers brushing slightly. Pointing out a sweet white wine that she favored, she closed her eyes briefly as if mentally savoring the taste. "This is literally the best wine I have ever tasted."

"You can tell our waiter that we will take a bottle of that then," replied Draco.

"Alright." Catelyn replaced the wine list with a menu. "You're waiter will be with you in just a few minutes, and I will direct your _coworker_ to your table when _he_ arrives."

As she turned to return to the entrance of the restaurant, Draco reached out and took her hand. Startled, she turned and looked down to where he was holding her fingers lightly.

"It was nice to see you again, Catelyn," he all but whispered.

Five minutes later, Draco had watched as Grant McCary approached the table, portfolio in hand. They exchanged greetings and caught up quickly before delving into the business at hand. Despite Draco's usual complete involvement in their discussions, he found his attention constantly drawn to Catelyn as she directed people to their tables. Even when he wasn't watching her, he seemed to know where she was at all times throughout dinner.

When their business dealings came to an end, Grant leaned back in his seat and gave Draco a knowing smile.

"So what's up with the fine ass hostess that you won't take your eyes off of?"

Surprised by his observation, Draco nearly choked on the wine that he was currently drinking. He fained ignorance, but McCary wasn't fooled.

"Dude, I've known you for going on three years, and I have never seen you drool over a piece of tail as much as you are right now."

"She's hot," Draco responded, trying to act disinterested.

Grant shook his head.

"If it was just that you would have made at least a few crass comments by now."

Before Draco could respond, their waiter returned.

"Can I interest you in dessert?" he asked. "We offer delicious white truffle hazelnut macaroons."

Grant leaned back and gave an over exaggerated groan, explaining that he was far too full for another bite.

Draco also politely declined but then asked, "Can I please purchase another bottle of the wine that we had with our dinner?"

"Absolutely, sir. Would you like it packaged and waiting for you at the front of the restaurant?"

"Actually, no. I would like you to give it to the hostess that brought me to my table, Catelyn."

Draco took a small scrap of paper from his planner that he had brought in with him and printed a quick note.

Because I wanted to.

(646) 212-8649

He handed it to the waiter, who's eyes grew wide. "Please deliver this with it if you would."

The waiter nodded and Draco heard Grant chuckling softly as they got up to leave.

"I knew it man. You've got it bad."

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend and coworker, but inside he knew he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. It has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I'm glad that I'm finally typing it all out. This weekend I typed out the first four chapters to post on FanFiction, so this is officially the last one that I have completed. Not to worry though, the whole story is planned out so I am just waiting to see if there is any interest for me to continue. Read, enjoy, and review to let me know if you think I should continue!

Draco spent most of the next morning doing paperwork that needed completed after his meeting with McCary. He was so immersed in his work that when his phone buzzed at 9:30 he jumped in alarm. A number that he didn't recognize appeared on his screen accompanied by one word: Hi.

Draco hurriedly typed a response: Good morning.

He chuckled when she texted back almost immediately: This is Catelyn by the way.

Draco: I figured.

Catelyn: Did I wake you?

Draco: No, been up for a while now.

Catelyn: Oh. Thank you for the wine last night. You didn't have to.

Draco shook his head. When was she going to stop using that line. He texted back the same thing he always told her- I wanted to.

Catelyn: Well it was much appreciated. Last night was hectic. It always takes a while for me to get back into the groove of working late nights after school lets out. The wine was nice to have after a night like that.

Draco: I'm glad.

Catelyn: I was thinking about grabbing a latte this morning. Maybe I could buy you a coffee?

Draco: I would love a coffee. 30 min?

Catelyn: Sure. See you then.

Draco immediately shut the laptop he was working on and grabbed his phone, heading out the door and catching a taxi.

By the time that Catelyn had arrived, Draco was already sitting outside at a table shaded by a bright orange umbrella. It was a beautiful May morning, and he didn't think she would mind sitting in the fresh air. As she approached, he watched her eyes widen and a look of frustration cross her face as she saw him already drinking his coffee and a iced white chocolate latte with whipped cream sitting opposite him.

"I thought you agreed that I could pay," she said as she sat across from him.

"I never said that. I believe my exact words were 'I would love a coffee.'"

She gave him an accusing stare, but he couldn't help but see the amused smile that betrayed her annoyance.

"Well thank you… again."

Draco nodded.

"So how was your trip home? Was it nice seeing your parents?"

He knew he had said the wrong thing when she hurriedly looked down at her drink before she spoke.

"I was actually there visiting my aunt and uncle- my father's sister and her family. My parents died a few years ago. I don't go back a lot."

"I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have been so nosy." He cursed himself for already saying the wrong thing.

"No, it's fine. Their deaths were just very sudden, and it was only my second time back since it happened. My aunt has been begging me to visit for a few years now. It was nice- just hard. Sometimes I wish that I could just leave the past in the past, ya know?"

Draco nodded. He completely understood.

"How long have you worked at Bonne Nourriture?" he asked, changing the subject.

"This is my second summer with them. I really like it. A summer there pays for the majority of my tuition for the year. As you can imagine, the tips are pretty nice."

"What do you do when you're not working?"

"I still have practice for the quartet I'm in through summer break, but when I'm not busy with that I just like to enjoy the city. I've always dreamed of living here even before I wanted to go to Juilliard."

"It is a beautiful city, although I can't say I _ever dreamed_ I'd live here."

"What brought you here then?"

Draco paused for a moment. He had always shied away from close relationships for exactly this reason. Questions. Questions that brought up things he didn't want to remember and made him scramble for lies about his past. Grant was the only exception to this, and he wasn't the kind of guy to ask personal questions if they didn't have to do with a girl he suspected Draco of bringing home and then it was only to get the juicy details. Because of this it surprised him when he found himself telling her something closer to the truth than he had ever told anyone.

"Running away from mistakes I had made," he said somberly. "As a teen I associated with people who…. weren't the best influence. New York offered me an opportunity to escape that life."

She must have seen the pain in his eyes because she nodded and responded, "People can always change."

Silence invaded their conversation for the next few seconds as each took a drink and reflected on what had been said. Draco was afraid that he had made her uncomfortable and ruined everything until she spoke again.

"I'm really happy I got to see you again. Despite my complete mortification they day we met, I'm glad I ran into you." Her cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment.

"Me too," he admitted. "Would I seem utterly pathetic if I said I was sad that I didn't run into you while getting my morning coffee over the past month?"

"Only if it's pathetic that on my flight back to the states I was devising a plan to run into you while you were working."

"Not pathetic at all," he chuckled. He placed his hand lightly on hers across the table. She didn't pull away. He cleared his throat. "Well, I can honestly say I have no desire whatsoever to complete the paperwork that I started this morning. Are you busy the rest of the day?"

Catelyn shook her head and smiled. "Not until work later tonight."

"Good."

After throwing away their empty coffee cups, the couple made their way towards Central Park to spend the day talking and people watching. At Catelyn's request, they stopped at the Central Park Zoo around noon to watch the sea lions feed. Draco found himself silently smiling as her eyes lit up in excitement when one sea lion leapt for the fish thrown at it and splashed into the water, her musical laugh ringing in his ears.

While continuing to walk around the zoo, Draco purchased coney dogs and lemonade from a vendor for their lunch. Catelyn almost had her drink coming out of her nose when he told her about the last time he had been to the zoo.

"What did your mother do?" Catelyn shrieked when Draco had explained that he had snuck a rabbit from the children's petting zoo back home with him.

"She made me take it back! Of course, I had already named it Merlin by that time so it was a very tragic experience to give him up."

Draco couldn't believe how easy it was to be so open with this girl that he barely knew. Of course he had to change many of the details of his stories. She would never believe that instead of the rabbit he claimed to have stolen it was actually a puffskein, one of the many magic creatures housed at the petting zoo in the Magical Menagerie and Botanical Garden just outside Wizarding London. Despite this, it was nice to talk to her and enjoy her company.

When Catelyn finally stopped laughing, she looked at the time on her phone and gave Draco an exaggerated pout.

"If I'm going to make it to work on time, I have got to get home and get ready."

"I can call you a cab," Draco offered.

"I'm okay. It's not that far away, and I enjoy the walk."

"Can I accompany you then?"

"I would like that," she replied.

It was almost four o'clock when Draco and Catelyn arrived in front of a five story brick building. Mailboxes for the dozens of apartments lined the wall by the front entrance and several middle-aged women loitered on the front steps, smoking cigarettes. Catelyn held the front door open for Draco and they slipped into the first floor they paused in front of apartment 1G, Catelyn dug in her purse for her keys.

"It's not much, but it'll get me by until I graduate."

She opened the door and Draco couldn't help but notice the sharp contrast that her apartment held compared to the rest of the building. Outside, her apartment largely considered of the neutral shades of browns and grays like so many of the dingy New York City apartment buildings. Catelyn's apartment was anything but. Bright colors popped from lamp shades and curtains. A loved but clearly secondhand couch sat in the main space of the room. Tulips grew from clear vases on the kitchen window where everything sat neatly in its own place. A white wooden door sat ajar and led to what looked like a bedroom on the other side. Draco assumed the only bathroom was there as well.

"No, it's brilliant," Draco insisted. Used to the expansive manor and his over-the-top Manhattan flat that his job afforded him, this was definitely smaller than anything he was used to. However, the comfortable atmosphere and coziness made it incredibly appealing.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Catelyn asked, walking over to the fridge and grabbing herself a bottle of water. Draco shook his head no. "Okay, I'm going to go change for work. Be right back."

Catelyn disappeared through the door that Draco had correctly identified as her bedroom. While he waited, he sat on the couch and fingered through the reading material on the coffee table- _Strings_ magazine, a popular muggle novel, and what looked like a graded final draft of a term paper. Catelyn stepped out of her room in her familiar black restaurant attire as Draco was flipping through a novel by someone with the name of Bronte. The pages were soft and worn. Catelyn sat down beside him.

"That's my favorite," she stated. "I can't count the number of times I've read it."

Draco looked up at her then. "Maybe I'll have to borrow it sometime."

He softly sat the novel down where he had found it and reached up to brush a strand of hair off of Catelyn's face and behind her ear. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as he realized that this was the first time that he had been this nervous about a girl since his years at Hogwarts. Of course, it was the first time since then that he had felt anything for someone besides desire and lust- not that desire didn't accompany whatever else he was feeling. She swallowed noticeably as if reading his thoughts.

"I had a really good time today," she whispered. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Me too." He brushed her bottom lip with the rough pad of his thumb and he heard her breath hitch in her throat. Just that simple sound made his whole body tighten. He learned in slowly. He could feel the closeness of their lips and the impeding kiss and then he heard the screaming of a phone alarm coming from the couch beside them.

Catelyn's head jerked around in surprise as if she had forgotten anything else in the room existed. Draco could see the foggy desire clearing from her eyes and he let out an audible sigh. After silencing her phone, Catelyn let her head fall onto Draco's chest as she groaned.

"And that was the alarm alerting me to get in a cab immediately or I'm going to be late for work."

Draco wrapped his arms around her then and smiled into her hair, disappointed that the moment was ruined but glad that she was just as frustrated as he was.

"Another time," he said into the thick tresses of her hair.

She nodded and pulled away.

"Walk me out to the cab?"

"Of course."

Draco helped her gather her things and they made their way back through the hallway of her apartment building and out onto the street. It wasn't long before she was able to hail a cab and it was pulling up alongside the curb.

"Thank you. Today was lovely."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"I'll text you," he promised.

He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead lightly, needing his lips to be on her in some way before she left.

A/N: Well what did you think? Let me know if you are interested in seeing this fic continue :) If so there will be an update each weekend until it is finished. Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And so starts the weekend updates! I hope you guys are enjoying!

Draco rose from the leather couch in his living room and paced up and down the room. He picked up the glass of whiskey from the coffee table and took a drink. As he swallowed, he wished that the glass contained firewhiskey instead. It had always worked the best for calming his nerves. It was also much more efficient at getting him completely hammered, something he did not need tonight. No-he just needed something to take the edge off of his anxiety. He glanced briefly at the clock on the wall.

6:27.

Catelyn would be here any moment.

Draco had not seen the girl for a week and a half due to busy work schedules on both sides. Despite this, they had texted daily. A week ago today he had asked her to come over for dinner. He told her he missed her. He needed to see her again. She had responded almost immediately despite being at work.

 _Catelyn: I miss you too. What time?_

 _Draco: 6:30?_

 _Catelyn: Perfect._

Now he was pacing his flat like a prepubescent first year. He tipped his glass back again and started to feel the calming effects of the alcohol. He sighed.

Just then the door man's voice blurted through the intercom.

"Mr. Spungen, a Miss Catelyn Addely is here to see you. May I send her up?"

Hurrying over to respond her told the doorman that yes, he was expecting her and that he should indeed send her up. Draco fidgeted with the collar of his dark grey dress shirt and checked to make sure that his sleeves were rolled up just under the tattoo he aimed to hide. Just then he heard the soft ding of the elevator that opened into the foyer of his apartment. The sliding doors opened to reveal a very surprised looking Catelyn.

"You have an elevator," she stated, dumbfounded.

Draco smiled at her as he took her hand and led her from the elevator she was so interested in, taking the bottle of wine she carried from her arms.

"You have an elevator that opens up into your freaking apartment," she continued.

"Yes, it seems that I do," Draco chuckled.

He led her into the main sitting room and watched as she spun to look at his impressive living quarters. Oak and leather furnishings provided more than enough seating to accommodate a rather large party. Fine art purchased from charity events at the MoMA covered the walls.

While Catelyn admired her surroundings, Draco couldn't help but admire her. She wore a knee-length black dress with a modest boatneck top. The top of the dress and the three-quarter length sleeves were made of a beautifully patterned lace and her light skin peeked from beneath it. He wondered what it would be like to slip the dress off her shoulders and kiss the skin as he uncovered it.

"Draco?"

Her voice pulled him away from his thoughts and he looked down at her pulling her into his arms as she walked over to him.

"Hmm?"

"I said, I'm almost embarrassed that you saw my little apartment. This is amazing."

Draco shook his head to silence her embarrassment.

"I loved your apartment. It was wonderful."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Come on," he said, taking her by the hand. "I hope you're hungry."

Draco led her into his kitchen, which she seemed even more impressed with. Her fingers ran along the marble countertops.

"I hope you don't mind eating it here at the island. The dining room table is so obnoxiously big that it feels odd to sit there with so few people. It barely gets any use."

He pulled a stool out for her and seated himself across from her, plates already set for two.

XXX

As Draco took another bite of his tiramisu, he smile and watched the beautiful girl across from him tell an animated story about the first recital she had been a part of. Her dessert already half finished in front of her.

"It wasn't my fault I had fallen asleep," she explained. "I was up half the night practicing, and I was the second to last performer. The next thing I knew Ms. Tendershot was nearly yelling my name. My eyes shot open, and I rushed out onto the stage-without my bow."

Draco nearly snorted.

"What did you do?"

"I sheepishly went behind stage, grabbed it quickly, and played what I thought the shakiest rendition of Beethoven's 5th that the audience had ever heard. Despite their standing ovation, I hid in the back until my father came to find me. I was crying so hard that he thought I was going to hyperventilate."

It was then that Draco noticed the far off look in Catelyn's eyes, as if instead of just remembering what had happened she was actually glimpsing back into the past.

"My parents had never understood my obsession with the violin, but they had indulged me because I was unbelievably talented. My father took me into his arms and held me until I had calmed down enough to where he could be heard above my crying. He told me that despite my late entrance I had played beautifully. When I started to argue he simply said, 'Cat, the music you play is absolutely magical. You're mother and I couldn't be prouder of you.'"

Her voice cracked at the end, and she quickly wiped at her eyes before any tear could be seen.

"It sounds like your father was a wonderful man," Draco said honestly, grateful that this amazing girl was lucky enough to have a parent like that and not the death eater monster that he had the misfortune of calling father.

Draco quickly wiped his mouth with the napkin beside him and rose to his feet.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

Catelyn placed her napkin on the table beside her empty plate and followed Draco through the kitchen and back into the sitting room. The sun had set and a quarter moon shone through the wall length glass doors that lined one side of the apartment. Draco slid a door to the balcony open and took Catelyn's hand to lead her outside. He heard her gasp as she looked out over the city, it's lights twinkling like a million bright stars.

"Draco, this is beautiful," she said in a soft whisper.

"When you said that you liked to just enjoy the city, I immediately thought of bringing you here. It's honestly what made me decide to purchase the flat. I don't entertain a lot and I work most of the week, so I didn't need anything this elaborate, but when I saw this...well, I just had to have it."

He watched as her eyes scanned over the cityscape, drinking it all in. He could tell that she loved it and he was pleased. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he noticed the goosebumps starting to appear on her upper arms. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. He felt her immediately relax into him and he pulled her in tighter.

"Thank you," she said after a while.

He turned her in his arms, still holding her tight to shield her from the chilly night air but standing now chest to chest.

"For what?"

"For dinner. For tonight. For everything."

He looked down at her, taking her chin in his hands.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice almost inaudible.

The moment that he bent to kiss her he thanked Merlin that her phone did not start blaring in unwanted interruption.

His lips brushed hers lightly at first, almost as if asking permission. When her lips parted slightly he knew she had granted it. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and then plunged into her mouth. Catelyn moaned as her hands ran up his back and into his blonde hair.

It was then that Draco's lips pulled away from hers. They traced kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw line, and to her neck. Once there he ran his tongue along her collarbone lightly blowing on the trail that he had made and sending shivers down her spine. More goosebumps raced across her flesh, but Draco knew that this time it wasn't because of the cold.

"Cold?" he teased running his fingers seductively over her skin.

"Mmm. Anything but," she hummed.

He pinned her against the side of the building with his body, conscious of the evidence of his desire for her pushing hard against her but not caring.

"Should we move this inside?"

She nodded. Taking hold of her hips, Draco lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing her deeply he opened the sliding glass door and led her to the couch just inside the living room. He sat first so that she would be straddling him. She moved against him then, almost without thinking it seemed. He could feel her grinding against him and he felt as though he were going to burst.

Putting his hands on her hips, he slowed her movements and eventually brought her to a halt. She groaned as he flipped her onto her back on the couch and started kissing the edge of lace that ran along her shoulders.

It was then that her fingers started to fumble at the buttons of his shirt. He looked down at her with a wicked grin that she returned as she continued with each button. It was then that he looked the the sleeve of his right arm. It had worked its way up and the tail end of the dark mark could be seen. His heart started to hammer-this time for reasons other than the beautiful girl beneath him- and his mind began to race.

He thought of the dozens of girls he had brought back to his apartment over the years he had been in New York-their heated kissing, the frantic shedding of clothing. Despite his hatred of the skull that marked his arm, he never minded if those girls saw it in the heat of the moment. If they paid attention at all, it wasn't like he had to really explain. They would be gone the next morning- a one night thing. Catelyn was different. He did not mean for her to be a one night girl and that meant there might be questions, and questions meant that he was going to have to lie. He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Catelyn must have seen the distracted look on his face, because when she was done unbuttoning his shirt she slid her hands up his chest and brought them to his face.

"Draco? Is something wrong?"

"I- ugh- I don't have any condoms," he lied. It was the first thing that came to his mind. He could hear the lie in his own voice and he hoped that she hadn't.

"It's fine," she said as she pulled him toward her again, sliding her hands up his arms and down his back to slid his shirt off. "I'm on birth control."

Draco felt panic flash through him and he sat up straight shifting his weight off of her. Catelyn's eyebrows knit together in confusion as the mood completely changed. Draco ran his hands through his hair and muttered something about work early in the morning and it already being really late. Her confusion immediately changed to hurt and he knew that his lie was not convincing.

"Oh. Ya, No, I completely understand," Catelyn replied, trying to keep her voice neutral. Draco, however, wasn't fooled. He could see the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She looked down to adjust her dress that had been pulled askew, but he knew she was just doing it to hide her tears.

"Catelyn," he said.

When she tried to respond a sob escaped her throat instead and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "God, this is so embarrassing. I should go."

When she got up to leave he reached for her, but she shook him off. Filled with guilt he called after her.

"Catelyn, don't leave. You can stay."

"No, you have work in the morning." Her voice was not vindictive or accusing. She said it as if she actually believed his excuse. He knew she hadn't. "Thank you for tonight."

A/N: I suppose I should warn that I LOVE fanfictions with frustrating relationships that take a little while to work themselves out. Where is the fun in easy? :) Hope you enjoyed! Please review and happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

What little sleep Draco got that night was fragmented with dreams of pain and fear as he watched the Dark Lord magically etch the serpent and skull into his left forearm over and over again. After waking from the same maddening dream for the third time, he peeled the damp sheets away from himself and went to the kitchen.

Pulling one of the kitchen stools over to the cabinets and standing on it, Draco reached for the highest shelf. Although he wasn't able to see what he was reaching for, he knew he had found it as soon as his fingers hit the glass bottle.

Draco grabbed the bottle and climbed down from the kitchen stool. His nerves seemed to calm immediately as he poured himself a glass of what he had come to the kitchen for-firewhiskey.

The drink was one of the few things he actively missed from the wizarding world and one of the only things that would stop the dreams of the war when they started up. He lamented as he realized how low the bottle was becoming- one of the many reasons he tried to ration when he drank it and how much.

As he tipped his glass back and felt the bite of the liquor hit his throat, it almost seemed as though the events of the night were just a bad dream. He decided he would call Catelyn in the morning, apologize, maybe even explain as much as he could. He couldn't decide if it was this decision that caused his relief or the alcohol entering this system, and he didn't really care.

The next morning a pounding headache woke the sleeping Malfoy much earlier than he would have liked. He was passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of firewhiskey beside him.

"Damn it," he cursed, angry that he had finished it off so quickly.

He winced as the pounding continued and he kneaded his temples. It took him a few minutes to realize that the pounding was not only coming from his head.

A bit too quickly, Draco turned to see a small grey owl sitting impatiently on his balcony. A letter was tied to its foot, and it was pecking at the glass door.

"What the hell?"

It had been years since Draco had received any sort of mail by owl. He had convinced his mother to stop sending them. They looked suspicious and calling was so much more convenient. He made his way over to the door and slid it open. Draco bent to untie the letter from the owl. As soon as he had his mail in hand, the owl flapped its long wings and left immediately.

Draco's heart dropped as he walked back into the apartment and read the sender information in thick, purple ink:

 **Ministry of Magic**

Since his own family's trial and those of the death eaters they had testified against, Draco had not been in contact with the wizarding government. He and his mother had been cleared from any wrong doing as long as they testified. It had been a long several months. It had also been when he had developed his love of firewhiskey. Although Draco hated those that he was asked to speak up against, it was very difficult to relive the events of the war. The accusing stares of his once-friends still haunted his sleep.

As these memories came flooding back, Draco hesitantly opened the letter. He had to still his shaking hands before he could successfully read the words in front of him.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

Your presence is required at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on June 3rd for the parole hearing of Thorfinn Rowle. All witnesses for the trial must present themselves to the Auror Office the preceding day at 2 o'clock. Please be prompt as your attendance is required. Any questions can be directed to Robert Gawain of the Department of Law Enforcement through owl.

It was several long seconds before Draco realized that he was holding his breath. Exhaling weakly, he let himself fall to the couch, still clutching the letter. His mind started scrambling for any excuse he could think of not to go. Anything at all. Nothing came to him. He knew that if he didn't show up he would be contacted again by the ministry for a hearing of his own for avoiding this one.

All plans of contacting Catelyn were destroyed in these few short minutes. He was a wreck. He would only make things worse if he tried to make things right with her in this state of mind. He picked up the phone, and instead of calling Catelyn he called his mom.

When Narcissa answered, Draco was barely able to choke out a greeting.

"Mom?" he cursed his weakness as his voice cracked. Over the next 20 minutes, Narcissa slowly coaxed the contents of the letter from her only son.

Draco could hear her concern, but he also noted a bit of excitement when she realized that this would mean he would be home for a few days.

"We can eat out in the garden! It will be lovely. I just had the house elves weed for the second time since spring, and my hydrangeas are really blooming."

Draco tried to act excited to see his mother, but a sense of dread kept creeping back into his chest every time he thought of the life he had abandoned.

"Ya, we'll see mom. I can't stay long. I'll probably only be able to get the two days off of work."

"Well at least stop by while you're here, my dragon," disappointment laced her voice. "I will contact the American Bureau of Magic and get a portkey set up for next Thursday."

Draco reluctantly agreed. He wanted to be in and out of England as fast as possible and a portkey was the best way to do that.

"I'll see you in a few days, love," Narcissa cooed as soon as plans were made.

Draco grunted a farewell and hung up the phone, throwing it onto the other end of the couch. He held his face in his hands and took several long breaths to calm his hammering heart.

"Two days. I can handle two days," he muttered to himself.

From across the couch his phone vibrated. Surprised, he grabbed it quickly.

Catelyn: Hey. I'm sorry about rushing out last night. I guess I was just confused.

Draco noted that it was already late afternoon by now and regretted not being the first to amend the situation that he had created with Catelyn last night.

Draco: Don't apologize. It was my fault. I had a lot on my mind and didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

He paused thinking over his next text before he sent it.

Draco: I want to make it up to you. I'm going out of town for a few days. When I get back I have a surprise for you.

Catelyn: I love surprises :) Is your trip for work?

Draco: Sorta. I'm visiting family afterwards.

More lies and half truths. Draco already felt the guilt building, but he pushed it aside. He decided to leave out that he wouldn't leave until next week. He needed the extra time to sort out his anxiety about both returning home and keeping things from this girl that he was growing increasingly fond of.

Draco: I'll see you when I get back.

Catelyn: Can't wait.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed your weekly update! I'm really having fun writing it. I apologize now for the lack of Catelyn (besides the texts of course). Draco obviously has to take care of some things and then she will be back. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Draco stepped into the main lobby of the Department of Transportation on Thursday morning. He attempted to steady himself as the room jolted. He wasn't use to the abrupt modes of transportation he had used just a few years earlier. Before he could reorient himself, Draco felt himself become enveloped into the arms of someone who could only be his mother.

"Draco!" she all but sobbed into his chest. "How I've missed you!"

"Mother. I can't. breath."

Narcissa reluctantly let go of her son, and Draco rubbed his arms where it felt as though she had cut off his circulation. Narcissa put her hand to his cheek and looked up into his eyes.

"It's nice to see you, my dragon."

Draco felt himself smile just a bit. Despite not wanting to be here, he had missed his mother and was excited to see her.

"You are cutting it very close, Draco," his mother started to scold as they left the Department of Transportation and made their way to the main elevator. They stepped inside and Narcissa pressed two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "You know how those aurors can get. Very agitated when justice can't be served quickly enough. They will want you there on time.

Narcissa must have been able to see the unease in her son's eyes as she rambled on because she quickly changed the subject.

"It shouldn't take that long for them to talk to you about tomorrow's trial. Then we will go back to the manner. I had the elves make all your favorite dishes. I thought you might want dinner to consist of just the two of us, but if you want me to owl anyone else before we leave…"

"Just us," Draco cut in almost immediately as the elevator chimed and let them out on the second floor. He didn't know who else she thought he would want there. He left for a reason. He didn't need reminders of the past. Most of their family was either dead or imprisoned after the war. His friends too. The only friend he would remotely care to talk to, Blaise Zabini, was probably too angry to speak to him. Blaise had tried to contact him once he had left for the U.S. and, despite the twinge of guilt it left him with, Draco had ignored his contact. What was the point of leaving your old life behind if you brought bits and pieces of it with you.

A set of aurors opened a heavy door into a small office. In front of an oak desk sat a single chair. An auror that Draco immediately recognized as Alec Park sat behind it. He was a broad man with dark hair and thick eyebrows. Despite his intimidating look, the man wasn't really that bad. He had been respectful of Draco when they had first met even though most aurours had held his previous Death Eater status against him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but you are going to have to wait outside," said one of the men holding the door open.

Draco felt panic rise up again as his mother politely nodded and turned to him.

"I'm going to take the floo network to Diagonally. I'm going to stop for a cup of tea at Rosa Lee's. I will wait for you there."

Draco tried to respond but the lump in his throat made it impossible to speak. He nodded quickly instead and watched as she disappeared down the hallway and back to the main elevator.

"Come on in Mr. Malfoy," he heard Park call from behind the desk.

Draco obeyed and sat down in the chair provided for him. Without looking up from his paperwork, Park began to give Draco a rundown of why he was there.

"As I'm sure you remember from Rowle's previous trial, he was given 10 years with the possibility of early parole for his war crimes. His first chance at parole has officially arrived, and I don't know about you, but I would like to keep that bastard locked up for at least a couple more."

When Draco didn't respond, Park looked up to see a very pale-much paler than usual anyway- Draco Malfoy. He could obviously tell that something was wrong and he stopped his explanation to ask if everything was alright.

"It's just been a long day and a bit of a shock after so long in the states," Draco explained. "This isn't something that I ever planned on being involved in again."

Park frowned and rubbed his eyes before responding, trying to sound as understanding as he could.

"I understand. I had heard you left the country not long after the trials finished up. I don't blame you. Sometimes its hard to come to work and deal with these slimeballs on a frequent basis. Most people just want to forget about the war. If I was-," he hesitated for second. "-in your position I don't think I could do what I do. I know it has to be hard coming back and being asked to relive all of this, but you have got to think about the good this is doing. Rowle deserves every moment of his 10 years. We may not have been able to pin any definite murders on him, but the people he forced to turn a blind eye to Lord Voldemort with the imperious course… they deserve some retribution."

Draco nodded and Park continued.

"Plus the longer he stays in Azkaban, the longer I have to pin something bigger on him. I know he's connected to the Carne's family murder. I just need more time. You're testimony could let that happen."

Draco took a calming breath before trusting himself to say anything.

"I know. I want to help. It's just going to be difficult, that's all."

"Thank you, Draco. Once again we are in your debt. Let's go ahead and discuss how tomorrow is going to go."

Draco's wand quivered as he held it out, pointed at the blond Death Eater on the ground. His breath was labored, but not as labored as the man's in front of him, writhing in pain from the curse that he just flowed through his body.

"More, Rowle, or shall we end it and feed you to Nagini?" The Dark Lord circled the long room, speaking to the man quaking of the floor. "Lord Voldemort is not sure that he will forgive this time. You called me back for this, to tell me that Harry Potter has escaped again?"

Voldemort's voice grew in anger as he spoke these last words. Chills ran down Draco's back as he felt the Dark Lord come up from behind him, his lips almost to his ear as he as all but hissed his command into his ear.

"Draco, give Rowle another taste of our displeasure."

At this command, Draco pointed his wand back at Rowle who stared up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please," he begged, spittle forming on his lips and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please don't. I won't fail you again!"

Draco felt bile rising in his throat and he felt his stomach lurch. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep watching his fellow Death Eater scream on the ground in pain from his own spells. His hand started to lower as he looked back at the Dark Lord with pleading eyes of his own.

Voldemort looked into the young face of his newest Death Eater and laughed.

"Do it, or feel my wrath yourself!" he warned. His wand hand twitched and Draco's eyes fell on the gnarled white wand that was more than ready to inflict this same excruciating pain on him.

Draco found his mind flashing through the events that had brought him here. His family's public adoration of their pureblood lineage. His father's devotion to a man that was presumed to be dead. The example of several generations that taught him that this "calling" was the highest honor he could ask for. All their filthy god damn lie- this was no honor.

It was then that he found that his terror was turning into something else. He wasn't afraid of the Dark Lord's threats. He was angry. Angry that he was in this situation. Angry that his whole life he had been told the mark that know scarred his skin would be his greatest triumph. He turned then. His ward hand was much steadier now.

"Crucio!"

Draco heard the words bursting from his lips. He saw the bright red spark erupt from his wand. He watched as Thorfinn Rowle writhed in pain beneath him, muscles tense, eyes squeezed shut.

The screams echoed in Draco's ears, but he did not stop. If he had to do this thing, he would let his anger drive him.

Rowle finally opened his eyes in the midst of a soul shattering scream, a scream that became Draco's as he woke in a cold sweat.

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated... and motivating! I hope you liked the chapter :) As I said, Catelyn will be back after the trial, and I suspect she will be much needed because Draco doesn't seem to be handling being back very well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So I have decided to change the rating of this story to M. This chapter contains some strong language and some very mild sexual situations. Be warned.

 **Previously…..**

" _Please," he begged, spittle forming on his lips and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please don't. I won't fail you again!"_

 _Draco felt bile rising in his throat and he felt his stomach lurch. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep watching his fellow Death Eater scream on the ground in pain from his own spells. His hand started to lower as he looked back at the Dark Lord with pleading eyes of his own._

 _Voldemort looked into the young face of his newest Death Eater and laughed._

" _Do it, or feel my wrath yourself!" he warned. His wand hand twitched and Draco's eyes fell on the gnarled white wand that was more than ready to inflict this same excruciating pain on him._

 _Draco found his mind flashing through the events that had brought him here. His family's public adoration of their pureblood lineage. His father's devotion to a man that was presumed to be dead. The example of several generations that taught him that this "calling" was the highest honor he could ask for. All their filthy god damn lie- this was no honor._

 _It was then that he found that his terror was turning into something else. He wasn't afraid of the Dark Lord's threats. He was angry. Angry that he was in this situation. Angry that his whole life he had been told the mark that know scarred his skin would be his greatest triumph. He turned then. His ward hand was much steadier now._

" _Crucio!"_

 _Draco heard the words bursting from his lips. He saw the bright red spark erupt from his wand. He watched as Thorfinn Rowle writhed in pain beneath him, muscles tense, eyes squeezed shut._

 _The screams echoed in Draco's ears, but he did not stop. If he had to do this thing, he would let his anger drive him._

 _Rowle finally opened his eyes in the midst of a soul shattering scream, a scream that became Draco's as he woke in a cold sweat._

 **Chapter Eight**

Narcissa must have heard her son's screams even from across the manor. When she arrived in Draco's room he was still screaming. His arms flailing as he fought the covers around him as if they were an unknown adversary.

"Draco! Draco! It's ok. It was a dream, just a dream" She tried to wake him as she wrapped her arms around him protectively. He fought her for several minutes before collapsing into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh," she cooed as she pulled him closer. "It was a dream, my dragon. Only a dream."

The two Malfoy's sat like that for quite a while. Narcissa ran her fingers through his white-blonde hair as his shaking body quieted.

"The house elves have breakfast ready. We can eat in the garden. Once you've left for the trial, I'll contact the Department of Transportation and get a portkey set up for you. I know you will be wanting to get back."

There was a twinge of sadness in her voice at her last statement, but she could see clearly from this morning's episode that being back in the wizarding world was only hurting her son. Draco nodded curtly in agreement, not trusting his voice after the screams that had ravaged his throat.

Draco looked around the long, dimly lit room. His foot tapped nervously. Beside him sat the group of aurors presenting evidence in today's case. The three other sides of the room were populated by a small number of observers-far fewer, Draco thought, than that last time they had been here for Thorfinn Rowle.

Yesterday, Draco had once again walked Park through everything that he remembered pertaining to Rowle during the war. It had been hard and had taken quite some time, but he had gotten through it. He assumed the dreams that came that night were the result of reliving the past. His throat was still raw from screaming.

Draco watched every head in the room turn to the side door as it opened. Two guards armed with wands walked in slightly behind the stocky blonde he recognized as Thorfinn Rowle. His time in Azkaban had not served him well. Although the man still had an impressive height and build, his eyes were gaunt and his cheeks hollow. His gaze was cast to the floor as the two guards took his arms and led him to the solitary chair in the center of the room and clasped its chains around his wrists and ankles. It was then that Park stood from beside Draco and addressed the man in front of him.

"Thorfinn Rowle, you have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law so that we may decide to honor your parole or have you remain in Azkaban Prison for the remainder of your sentence."

Rowle's eyes gazed up at Park as he spoke, but almost instantly caught sight of Draco. When his eyes flicked to his former fellow Death Eater, Draco felt as though he was staring holes through him.

"You will be permitted to speak on your own behalf," Park continued. "Then we will hear from the witnesses the Council has collected. From there, they will decide. Mr. Rowle, you may precede."

Park sat down beside Draco, and Thorfinn stood. The chains that bound him let him rise to standing, but did not allow for any movement beyond that. When he spoke, Draco's heart seized at the sound of the familiar voice.

 _Please. Please don't. I won't fail you again._

"I stand before the Council of Magical Law and beg that you see not just a former Death Eater, but a changed man in front of you," he began. "As I have served the first half of my sentence, I have had time to reflect on my past and the things that I did during the war. I regret every one of them. Looking back, I feel as though I did most of what I did to please those around me, including the large majority of my family. My time in Azkaban has given me the opportunity to look at what _I_ want from life and not what others want me to be."

Draco expected Rowle to continue, but instead he nodded humbly at the Council in front of him and took his seat. He felt the room spin as he realized what came next.

Park stood again, shuffling the papers in front of him.

"We will now hear from our first witness. Draco Malfoy is a former Death Eater. He was exonerated from all crimes committed during the war. His record from that point on has been spotless. Draco worked closely with Rowle through the last part of the war and saw first hand many of the atrocities that were committed by the man."

Park sat and Draco took that as his cue to begin. He stood slowly and fumbled with the partially rolled sleeves of his shirt, making sure that the dark mark was covered. He had to swallow several times before he could begin his testimony.

* * *

Several weeks after watching the blonde Death Eater named Thorfinn Rowle writhe in pain on the floor in front of him, Draco found himself paired with the man on a task outlined by the Dark Lord. Despite his skill with the cruciatus curse, Draco had yet to master the Imperious-a spell Rowle was quite proficient with.

The pair of boys apparated to a muggle subway beneath London where Rowle had decided they would practice. The underground was congested and noisy despite the time of day. Rowle sat down on a bench near them and looked around intently. Draco thought he looked a lot like a cat stalking his prey. It wasn't until Draco took a seat beside him that Rowle spoke for that first time since Voldemort had issued his order. It was, Draco realized, the first time they had spoken to each other since he had used the cruciatus curse.

"So, this is one of the few spells you suck at casting, huh?"

Draco could hear the contempt in the boy's voice. The unspoken accusation that he excelled at another unforgivable curse. When Draco didn't answer his rhetorical question he continued, his tone much lighter.

"It's really not that hard. It's kinda fun actually. Muggles are the best to practice on." He spoke as though he was explaining something as benign as riding a broomstick. "Just point, utter the curse, and keep your thoughts focused on what you want the target to do. Watch."

Rowle pointed his wand at a short, bald man and muttered, "Imperious."

A puff of green smoke emitted from Rowles wand and the man seemed to instantly relax. Then he started to slowly set down his brief case and unbutton his suit jacket. Before Draco knew it, the man was half naked and bobbing around like a pigeon.

The crowd around him continued to move to wherever they were going, although clearly trying to avoid the crazy man that had begun pecking imaginary crumbs from the ground. Draco found that a smile had spread across his face. Rowle was laughing as he terminated the spell and the man came to his senses. The man's fat face reddened as he looked around awkwardly and picked his articles of clothing from the floor. He ran from the area mortified.

"See? Good fun," Rowle confirmed. "Besides the myriad of different ways we can use the curse for _official business,_ it always comes in handy when you want entertainment."

"I guess," Draco said hesitantly. "Its just hard for me to get into it. I've been forced to do shit my whole life that I haven't wanted to do. It just feels wrong to do it to other people, ya know?"

"And it doesn't feel wrong to torture?" Rowle's mood had gone from cheery to dark instantly, something that Draco noticed happened a lot with him.

"I didn't say that was right either," Draco stated defensively. "What would you have done? Taken it yourself? You're no fucking hero."

"Calm down Malfoy," Rowle said, his mood changing to jovial again. "You're right. Had the Dark Lord told me to crucio your ass, I would have done it. Hell, I would have killed you to prove to him I was serious!"

Rowle made this last statement lightheartedly, but Draco could see something in his eyes that made him doubt that the boy was joking.

"It's nice though, to have the power for the change. And unlike the cruciatus curse, nobody gets hurt… unless you want them to. Plus, you can get people to give you _whatever_ you want. Watch."

With another muttered word and puff of green smoke, Rowle directed his spell at a young brunette. She seemed to be in a hurry until the curse hit her and she stopped and spun on her heels. She walked toward an abandoned part of the subway, her red heels clicking on the cement floor. The boys followed her and just as they turned the corner the girl threw herself at Rowle. Her fingers dug into his blonde hair and her lips met his. Draco watched in amazement at she willingly snogged Rowle. Rowle's hands went to her breasts and she gasped as he sucked her bottom lip.

As they broke apart, Rowle met her eyes and nodded in Draco's direction. Without a word she turned from her current partner and made her way over to Draco. Her lips met his jawline and her hand grasped between his legs. Draco tried to stifle a groan, but was unsuccessful. Rowle chuckled as the girl continued to trail her lips down Draco's throat.

"If you want to finish up with her, she will be more than willing to follow you into the bathroom. She'll suck your dick, let you push her up against the stall and fuck her, anything man."

Draco felt himself harden at the prospect, but his earlier reservation kept coming back. He was tired of being forced to do things because of what others wanted. He couldn't expect others to do the same for him. He shook his head.

"No, I-I can't. I can't make her do this."

Rowle's eyes flashed with sudden anger. He pointed his wand at the girl.

"Crucio!"

Draco's eyes widened in horror as the girl crumpled to the floor in agony. He pushed the wand Rowle had trained at her away.

"What the fuck, man?" Draco demanded as the girl screamed and pulled herself to her feet. Draco stood between Rowle and the girl, and she ran.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Can't do that now either?!"

"You said you understood why I did that! I'm not going to Crucio some random girl in a subway station!"

"You did what you did that night because you are a pussy. The same reason why you couldn't do what I just did. If the Dark Lord tells you to do something you do it. Not because you're afraid, but because He wills it."

"And what about that girl," Draco asked, motioning in the direction she had run.

"She was filth. Our master will be proud."

Draco shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scratch that- he could. He had heard it all his life. He had been forced to think that way as well and now he was being forced to serve the Dark Lord. If he didn't he would die. His mother would die. He would _not_ force someone else to do something that they didn't want to do no matter their magical ability or their blood purity.

"Fuck you, man," Draco muttered. He turned away from Rowle, pocketing his wand and preparing to apparate. He had enough of this shitty night.

It was then that he felt a fist connect with the back of his head. Draco sprawled out onto the floor turning to see Rowle above him, his wand raised. Draco closed his eyes waiting for the cruciatus curse to flow from his lips. Because of this, he was surprised to see the green puff accompanied by the imperious curse.

Draco felt his muscles relax and the anxiety from the night disapait. He saw a smile spread over Rowle's lips his mind filled with suggestions that he was all too happy to comply with.

"See you later, Malfoy. Enjoy your night."

Draco barely noticed as Rowle apparated beside him. Instead he was focused on his need to walk back to the subway. Once back into the crowded loading station, Draco checked the schedule board. The subway train would be arriving any moment now. Draco was compelled to walk to the edge of the platform and lower himself down onto the tracks. He stood there in pure contentment as the muggles around him started to shout in alarm. He watched as a lone light approached from down the dark tunnel.

It wasn't until the tracks began to shake beneath him and the light grew that Draco came to his senses. He felt his heart leap in his chest as the trance-like state vanished. In a flash, he was running towards the side of the platform, the rumble of the train growing louder.

As he reached the side and jumped up, the muggles that had been screaming around him reached for his arms and pulled him onto the platform just as the subway train roared past him.

Draco gasped for breath as he lay on his back. Muggles surrounded him on all sides. Some offered help. Some were glued to the mobile phones calling for emergency services. Draco closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow. Rowle had gotten his revenge and Draco could hardly blame him.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed your update. I really like writing about the things that may have happened to Draco during the war to make him who he is today. Review are appreciated as they help my creative muse.

Also, now that it is summer I was thinking of starting a Hogwarts era fic that would detail Draco's experiences during his seven years at Hogwarts. It wouldn't be directly related to this one, but it would allow me to explore what made him who he is at this point. Let me know what you think!

Happy Reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I am a little ahead on this story so I thought I would post a short chapter a little early this week. I will still post one later this weekend as well. Please let me know what you think. Your feedback gives me more motivation to write.

Also, please realize that the rating of this story has changed to M… for good reason. Enjoy!

 **Previously….**

" _Fuck you, man," Draco muttered. He turned away from Rowle, pocketing his wand and preparing to apparate. He had enough of this shitty night._

 _It was then that he felt a fist connect with the back of his head. Draco sprawled out onto the floor turning to see Rowle above him, his wand raised. Draco closed his eyes waiting for the cruciatus curse to flow from his lips. Because of this, he was surprised to see the green puff accompanied by the imperious curse._

 _Draco felt his muscles relax and the anxiety from the night disapait. He saw a smile spread over Rowle's lips his mind filled with suggestions that he was all too happy to comply with._

" _See you later, Malfoy. Enjoy your night."_

 _Draco barely noticed as Rowle apparated beside him. Instead he was focused on his need to walk back to the subway. Once back into the crowded loading station, Draco checked the schedule board. The subway train would be arriving any moment now. Draco was compelled to walk to the edge of the platform and lower himself down onto the tracks. He stood there in pure contentment as the muggles around him started to shout in alarm. He watched as a lone light approached from down the dark tunnel._

 _It wasn't until the tracks began to shake beneath him and the light grew that Draco came to his senses. He felt his heart leap in his chest as the trance-like state vanished. In a flash, he was running towards the side of the platform, the rumble of the train growing louder._

 _As he reached the side and jumped up, the muggles that had been screaming around him reached for his arms and pulled him onto the platform just as the subway train roared past him._

 _Draco gasped for breath as he lay on his back. Muggles surrounded him on all sides. Some offered help. Some were glued to the mobile phones calling for emergency services. Draco closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow. Rowle had gotten his revenge and Draco could hardly blame him._

 **Chapter 9**

It seemed like hours before Draco had finished his testimony. The night in the subway station had been just one of the encounters Draco had with Thorfinn Rowle. It had also been only the first time he had watched the man use the imperius curse to force others to do his bidding. Rowle glared at Malfoy the entire time-the familiar psychotic hatred leaking from his eyes.

Once Draco had returned to his seat, other witnesses gave their testimonies as well, but Draco hardly noticed. His mind kept returning to the stories he had told- the vivid memories of the war he aimed to forget.

Before he knew it, Park was standing again and speaking to the Council.

"It will be put to the vote. The jury will please show their decision by a raise of hands. Those in favor of granting parole…"

Draco watched as a few lone Council members raised their hands timidly.

"It is obvious that the majority of the Council wants Mr. Thorfinn Rowle to finish his sentence. He will be escorted back to Azkaban and released in five years time."

Park gathered his papers and turned his back, a smile spread across his face. Just then a howl filled the room and all eyes turned back to the former Death Eater standing in between his two guards. Rowle nailed Draco to the wall with his stare.

"How DARE you!" he screamed. "I always knew you were a coward. People like you are ten times worse than people like me. You tortured from fear! You turned a blind eye from fear! At least I believed in the things that I did! You just wait! I'll-"

Before Rowle could continue, his guards were on him. They magically silenced and immobilized him. He went limp in their arms and they dragged him out of the courtroom.

* * *

Draco had been back in New York for less than 12 hours when he had texted Catelyn and asked to see her. She seemed surprised that he was home so early, but consented to meeting at her flat after she got off work at 10. Draco was relieved. The only thing that kept him sane while in London was the thought that when he got back he would make things right with Catelyn. It was this goal and the accusations of Thorfinn Rowle that seemed to chase Draco back to the United States. His mother had said a tearful goodbye, and although she said she understood why he didn't stay longer, Draco could tell she was hurt.

Draco stepped out of the cab in front of Catelyn's brick apartment at 10:30, hoping that coming over so quickly after she had gotten off work didn't seem too desperate. He realized he should have waited a little bit longer before coming over when he heard the a frantic shout come from the apartment when he knocked on the door.

"One second!"

A bit longer than one second later, Catelyn opened the door. Her ebony hair lay gathered over one shoulder has she pressed the bath towel to her damp curls. She wore blue and green striped pajama shorts and a blue tank top. She looked mortified.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. I thought I would have time to jump in the shower quick. It was an awful day at work and some asshat spilled chardonnay all over me about ten minutes before I left." Words flew out of her mouth a million miles a minute while she led Draco into her apartment. "I just grabbed whatever I had sitting on my bed when I heard you at the door. You must think-"

"Catelyn. You're fine," Draco interrupted. "I don't care what you're wearing or how wet your hair is. I just wanted to see you."

Catelyn looked taken back. At first she didn't know what to say.

"Let me just go get changed," she started to turn towards her bedroom, but Draco took her by the hand and led her to the couch.

"Sit. It's 10:30. You're allowed to be in pajamas," he chuckled. "I'm just glad you agreed to see me tonight."

"I missed you."

Her words were soft but firm and brought a smile to Draco's lips, his first genuine smile since the last time he had been with her. All of the problems and anxiety from his trip seemed to melt away as she said them. Draco marveled that this girl alone could take away his pain better than even the firewhiskey he had relied on for so many years.

Catelyn waved her hand in front of Draco's face playfully and giggled. Her laughter stopped when Draco looked into her eyes and threaded his fingers through her's to still her. He watched as she swallowed nervously, glanced briefly at her lips, and then back up to her eyes.

"I want to kiss you again." It was more of a question than a statement. Catelyn seemed to realize this as she nodded her head slightly and leaned towards him.

When their lips met it was if the past week hadn't happened. No London. No Ministry. No Thorfinn Rowle. Just his lips on hers. Draco tasted the mint of the toothpaste she must have just used and felt her lips part willingly for him. Mid-kiss, Draco pulled Catelyn from beside him onto his lap. She straddled him as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and became hard beneath her.

When Catelyn felt him harden, Draco saw her hesitate. A question was in her eyes. A little over a week ago, this is how it all ended. He had stopped her, frightened of what she might see if they went further. Draco still wasn't sure if he was ready for the questions that would come if she saw the mark on his arm, but he sure as hell wasn't ruining this again. He placed his left hand on her hip and guided her back and forth against him while his right hand worked its way up and under her shirt. It was then that he realized that in her rush to answer the door she had neglected to put on a bra. She gasped as he pulled up the hem of the tank she wore and took one round nipple in his mouth. As he flicked it gently with his tongue and then sucked, he felt her body respond to his. Draco's lips moved from one erect nipple to the next without pause.

It was then that Catelyn started to once again unfasten the first few buttons of his shirt. Once again his heart raced, but he let her slowly work her way down, her thin fingers fumbling occasionally. Before she could slip the shirt from his arms, he playfully tossed her from his lap. She landed with a pout, sprawled out over the length of the couch. Draco moved over top of her, holding himself up above her as he straddled her lower half. His shirt hung open and she looked up, hungrily devouring what she saw. Her eyes roamed from his clavicle down to the pronounced muscles that disappeared below his low fitting jeans.

"I'm up here," he teased, nuzzling into her neck.

She squealed as his lips tickled her.

"I know! I'm sorry," she giggled. "I was just…"

Her voice trailed off as Draco's fingers found the drawstring of her pajama bottoms. He loosened them slightly. He watched Catelyn's eyes closed. She bit her bottom lip as his fingers found their destination. She was already wet and ready for him when he slid his fingers into her.

"Sweet Merlin, Cat. You're so warm." He felt her tighten around him at his words. "That's it baby, just like that."

Draco's fingers worked with skill as he found the sensitive spot that made her squirm beneath him. Catelyn tangled her fingers into Draco's hair and pulled him down into a deep kiss as wave after wave of pleasure broke over her. Draco fingers slowed their pace and he let her come down from the high she had reached. As she did, one small hand left his hair and, trembling, found the button of his jeans. Draco smiled into her lips as she struggled to accomplish her goal.

"Don't laugh at me," she whispered as their lips parted between kisses. Her tone was light and tired. Draco could hear the exhaustion in her voice from both her long day at work and the pleasure he had just sent through her.

"You're cute," Draco drawled as he reached down and put his hand over hers. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles and then laid her palm on his chest.

"Don't you want…"

"Leave me something to look forward to," he interrupted.

Before she could protest further, he lowered himself down beside her and pulled her into him. Draco kissed her forehead lightly and started to twist strands of her hair around his fingers, watching as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. As he watched her finally lose the battle to the sleep that overcame her, Draco knew that his nightmares would be nonexistent that night.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed your bonus chapter! I just couldn't wait till Draco got back to the states and to Catlyn. Please review if you read the chapter. Positive or negative I want to know what you think! Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! Last weekend was super busy and I didn't have time to post. Let me know what you think of the chapter :)

 **Previously….**

" _Don't laugh at me," she whispered as their lips parted between kisses. Her tone was light and tired. Draco could hear the exhaustion in her voice from both her long day at work and the pleasure he had just sent through her._

" _You're cute," Draco drawled as he reached down and put his hand over hers. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles and then laid her palm on his chest._

" _Don't you want…"_

" _Leave me something to look forward to," he interrupted._

 _Before she could protest further, he lowered himself down beside her and pulled her into him. Draco kissed her forehead lightly and started to twist strands of her hair around his fingers, watching as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. As he watched her finally lose the battle to the sleep that overcame her, Draco knew that his nightmares would be nonexistent that night._

 **Chapter 10**

When Draco woke the next morning, he was sandwiched between the back of the small couch and the beautiful girl that lay beside him. He nuzzled his nose into the locks of her hair and inhaled the strawberry scent of her shampoo from her shower the night before. Catelyn's chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm that told Draco that she was still fast asleep.

Gently, he shifted his weight onto his arm and pushed himself up and off of the couch. Catelyn rolled in her sleep to fit the space that Draco had just vacated. He hated to leave her without saying goodbye, but he had to be to work in a little less than an hour and he didn't want to wake her. A school notebook sat open on her kitchen table. Draco walked over and grabbed the pen beside it, scribbling a note before he left.

Good morning beautiful,

I didn't want to wake you. I have to get to work. I still want to give you that surprise I told you about before I left. Text me when you wake up.

Draco

Quietly, Draco left the apartment, closing and locking the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Draco's meeting with the museums top three donors and Grant McCary had taken longer than he expected. Everyone was on edge with the opening of the new exhibit in just a few days. Everything had to be perfect, funds had to be set aside for the opening event, and all of the RSVPs had to be accounted for.

When the donors left,Grant filled Draco in on everything that he had missed in just the few short days he was out of the country.

"Honestly, I would have rather been here," Draco admitted.

"Vacation wasn't as relaxing as you thought it would be?"

"Not even close."

"That's usually how they are. What about that hostess from Bonne Nourriture? Have you seen anymore of her?" Grant wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Draco felt his ears growing warm. "So you have…. nice, man!"

"Just a few times. I'm actually planning on inviting her to the opening event this weekend."

"Wow, things are getting serious if you're going to introduce her to me," Grant joked.

"I never said I was going to do that. I'm actually planning on keeping her away from you all night."

"Probably a good idea, man. One look at me and she will be leaving your sorry ass."

"Yeah," Draco countered. "Because she's disgusted with my friends."

Grant put his hand to his heart and stumbled backwards.

"That hurt. That _really_ hurt."

Draco rolled his eyes as he packed up his paperwork and reached for the phone in his pocket. It had been on do not disturb during the meeting so he wanted to check if Catelyn had texted him yet. She had. A smile touched the edge of his lips as he read her text.

Catelyn: So about this surprise...

"Wow. You are smitten! I've never seen a smile on your face like that before. I'm actually a bit disturbed."

"Shut it, McCary. I expect you to be on your _best_ behavior on Friday."

"Uh huh, sure. I can do that. I'll see ya later, Draco."

"See ya," Draco responded as his one friend walked out the door of the conference room. Instead of leaving, Draco sat down the rolling chair at the far end of the table and dialed Cat's number.

"Good morning," Catelyn greeted.

"Morning. Sorry I didn't get your text earlier. I was in a conference meeting with some donors," Draco explained.

"You're fine. I'm just picking up my morning coffee."

" _Morning_ coffee? It's almost 11:30," he teased.

"Yes, well I had a lot going on last night," she teased back.

"I see. Well I hope you don't have a lot going on tonight. I wanted to show you something this evening."

"My surprise?"

Draco laughed when he heard the excitement in her voice.

"Yes. Your surprise. I have to catch up on some things so I'm working until eight tonight. Do you think you could meet me at the MoMA around then?"

"Sure, I don't work again until tomorrow night."

"Great." Through the glass wall of the room, Draco saw the director of the museum coming his way. Probably to check to see that the donors were all lined up for Friday night's event. He waved him over before finishing his conversation with Catelyn. "Listen, I've got to go. I will see you tonight, ok?"

"I'll be there!"

* * *

Draco was so busy that before he knew it most of his co-workers were already leaving for the night. At 8:05, his phone buzzed and a texted popped up on his screen.

Catelyn: I'm here.

Setting his phone back down and rising from his desk, Draco made his way to the front lobby and let her in the doors since they were already locked. She stepped in and looked around the expansive room. The front desk was abandoned and the only lights on were the emergency lights that would shine through the night.

"Hi," she said almost timidly, smiling up at Draco. Her simple white shirt hugged her features and her short blue skirt showed off her legs nicely. Draco pulled her close and drew her in for a long kiss, feeling as if it had been days, not hours, since he had seen her last. "Did you bring me to an abandoned museum to kill me?"

Draco smiled and shook his head.

"No. I wanted to show you something." He took her hand and led her through several rooms. He looked over at her several times to see her marveling at the art around her, but he didn't stop at any of the exhibits. He spoke as they walked through the dimly lit rooms. "One of the reasons I was so busy today is that we are preparing for the launch of one of our newest exhibits. I've honestly never seen anything like it. It's breathtaking."

He slowed his steps as they approached the hall that led where he was taking her. He watched as her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she began to hear the soft murmur that came from within the room they were about to enter.

"It sounds like it's raining…"

Draco pulled her forward and stepped around the corner out in front of the exhibit that he had brought her here to see. Her breath caught as she saw what was before her. The dark room was illuminated by a single bright light across from them. The light reflected off of the raindrops that made up the indoor rainstorm.

"Oh my-" she stepped forward and Draco smiled as she hesitated, looking down at her outfit that was clearly not suitable for playing in the rain.

Draco walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips before walking into the rain himself.

"Draco! What are you-"

"Come on," he said, amused at her confusion. He held out her hand to beckon her forward.

Catelyn took a few hesitant steps toward the downpour in front of her and then finally stepped out into the rain. When the rain parted like the red sea around her, she giggled. Her careful steps turned more confident as the rain continued to completely avoid her presence. She passed Draco then, walking across the room. Draco watched as she became nothing but a silhouette against the light. She spread her hands wide and twirled around laughing.

Draco went to her then, taking her her face in her hands and kissing her deeply. His tongue explored her mouth and she moaned into him.

"Surprise," he whispered when he pulled away. The shower of rain around them almost muffling out his voice. "Do you like it?"

"It's like magic," she responded. She held out her hands almost expecting the rain to wet them. They stayed as dry as the rest of her body.

"It actually uses 3D tracking cameras to track where you're standing. That registers with the computers that run the exhibit and the rain stops all around you. It's actually quite fascinating how it works."

Catelyn placed her fingers on his lips to quiet him.

"Sometimes its just fun to pretend that it's magic," she whispered

Draco stood beside her confused.

"I guess," he conceded, although he didn't know if he technically agreed. The magic he had seen caused death and destruction. This was beautiful and beauty did not register with the magic he had seen in his life.

"It's so beautiful," Catelyn said, looking around again.

"So are you," Draco responded bending down to kiss her again.

Catelyn's hands bunched up into his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Draco felt his body respond. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking away from him. As they kissed the rain thundered around them.

When they broke their kiss, Draco pulled Catelyn close and she laid her head against him. Their bodies swayed slightly as if the room around them was a giant ballroom and the rain the music.

"So on Friday the museum is holding an opening gala event for the exhibit," Draco began. "It's mainly for the board of trustees and major donors to celebrate its opening. Some different company presidents and other important people will be there. I thought, maybe if you wanted to, you could be my plus one."

Draco could not believe how nervous he was to ask her to a stupid social event. She was obviously interested in him if she was standing here with him, but it had been so long since he had made any attempt to get close to someone that he was sure that he would be shot down. Before she could answer he continued.

"I mean, it's probably going to be pretty boring and overly fancy but-"

"I would love to go," Catelyn interrupted. "I don't really have anything 'overly fancy' to wear, though."

She seemed slightly embarrassed by this fact, just as she had been when he first saw her small apartment.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"Draco, I don't want you to-"

" _I want to."_

She giggled softly.

"It seems to be impossible to dissuade you when you want something."

"See! you already know me so well."

Draco checked his watch and was surprised to see that they had been in the museum for almost an hour.

"We should probably get going," he said. "I didn't technically get company permission to be in here and janitors will be showing up in a little less than an hour."

He took her hand and they made their way back through the rain. Draco could still see the almost childlike wonder in her face as the water continued to part for them. He led her back through the museum and into his office so that he could grab his things before they left.

As Draco grabbed the papers he had been working on earlier in the day and slid them into his portfolio, Catelyn sat in his chair curiously inspected the few personal effects on his desk. She ran her fingers over the phoenix paperweight his mother had sent him (by owl to his displeasure) for his first birthday in the states.

"It's a phoenix," Draco explained. "When they die they burst into flame and are-"

"Reborn from the ashes," Catelyn finished for him with a smile. "My parents were really into Greek mythology."

Draco picked up the object and turned it around in his hands.

"I like the idea of rebirth," he explained.

"A change from an old life?" Catelyn prodded, clearly remembering their conversation from weeks ago.

Draco nodded curtly and placed the paper weight back onto his desk. When he looked back up, Catelyn had grabbed a frame with a picture of him and his mother. Another gift from Narcissa. Draco had to break down and use his wand to disenchant the moving pictures when it had arrived. He knew he wanted it sitting on his desk, but couldn't have his mother magically kissing him on the cheek over and over for obvious reasons. Once the enchantment had been removed the picture showed a young Draco with feigned disgust as his mother kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was on a family vacation the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Is this your mother?" Catelyn asked.

Draco once again nodded, his nerves peaking as she delved slightly into his past.

"How old were you in this picture?"

"Fourteen. We were in Wales on vacation."

"She's beautiful. Is your father taking the picture?"

Draco bristled at the mention of his father. Catelyn could obviously tell she had overstepped her bounds.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," she put the picture down hurriedly and made to rise from the chair in which she sat.

Draco took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Don't apologize," he said. He placed his portfolio on the edge of his desk and made his way over to Catelyn. Pulling her up, he sat in her place and then pulled her onto his lap. He grabbed the photo she was just looking at and stared at it for a long time before beginning.

"My mother is a wonderful woman. She always puts her family first and would do anything for me or my father. She was my rock when my life was difficult," he swallowed painfully before continuing. "My father on the other hand is… not as wonderful, to put it lightly. A lot of the things I ran from when I came to the states stemmed from him. I tried to live up to what he wanted me to be and it almost destroyed my life."

"Is he still with your mother," Catelyn asked gently.

"He's in prison. So no, he is not."

The tone of his voice told Catelyn that was an end to the answers that she was going to get tonight.

"I'm sorry if my questions upset you," Catelyn whispered when Draco did not speak for several moments. "I just- I like you. A lot. And I want to know who you are."

"I know. I'm not mad," Draco promised. He tried to pull his lips into a smile, despite the feeling the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind that reminded him that she would never completely know him. "I want you to know who I am. It's just hard. This is the closest I've gotten to anyone since I left. It's just going to take me some time."

"I understand."

Catelyn bent to place a light kiss to Draco's mouth. Draco captured her lips in his and pulled her against him tightly, not ever wanting to let go. A low moan escaped Catelyn's lips as Draco ran the edge of his teeth along her bottom lip and he felt his body respond to the sound. Catelyn felt the hard push of his erection on her thigh and moved to straddle him in her skirt. He felt her slide her body along his length and he groaned.

"Hey," he cautioned. "You know where this leads."

She continued to rock back and forth against him and his arousal continued to grow. He silently cursed the tight restriction of his pants. His hands cupped her bum as he guided her movements. He trailed his lips from her mouth, to the corners of her lips, to her neck. Careful not leave bruises, he nibbled and sucked her soft skin.

Lost in the smell of her hair that tumbled around them both, Draco was surprised when Catelyn lifted herself slightly as her hands worked quickly at the button and zipper of his jeans. Freeing his erection from the denim she continued to grind against him. Draco sucked in his breath at the change of pace. The dull pleasure that he had felt before through their clothes gave way to something much better-the only thing separating them now was the thin strip of silk panties that Catelyn wore under her skirt. The smooth fabric and the pressure of her body was enough to just about drive him over the edge.

"Cat. Stop," he pleaded. "Oh god. You're gonna make me-."

She captured his mouth then, silencing his plea. Her body shook and she slowed her movements.

"Draco." Her voice was quiet, almost nervous despite her brazen advances. "I want you. Can we?"

Draco almost laughed from the innocence of her question.

"Here?"

She pulled away from him and nodded, biting her lip like a child.

"Nobody will walk in on us will they?"

"They shouldn't. The janitors will be here to clear the main museum… we can just turn out the lights and try to be quiet."

Draco reached passed her and grabbed the remote sitting on his desk. He clicked a button and the lights dimmed around them. After a few seconds, their eyes adjusted just enough to make out the faint outlines of the room around them. Placing his hands under Catelyn's arms, he hoisted her up to her feet, stood and then sat her gingerly on the top of his desk. Catelyn watched as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and produced a single square packet. As he slipped on the condom, Catelyn turned and gently set the picture of teenage Draco and his mother face down on the desk.

Draco pulled himself snugly between her legs. Catelyn lifted her bum and allowed him to slide her panties off and onto the ground. He lifted her shirt above her head and then pinched the back of her bra to expose her breasts. Draco cursed the dark as he ran his thumbs over her nipples and she gasped. The dim view he got of them didn't do them justice.

It was when Catelyn lifted Draco's long sleeve shirt over his head that he no longer minded the darkness around them. Instead, he was thankful for it. Looking down, he could barely make out the dark curves of the serpent and skull that had he tried so hard to hide from her. He was glad that the worry that surround her seeing it for the first time did not have to ruin this moment for him.

Catelyn ran her small fingers along Draco's collarbone, down his chest, and to the faint trail of blond hair that made it's way south. Despite his pants being undone, they still hung loosely at Draco's hips. Catelyn hooked her fingers into the sides and slide them down. As her hands climbed back up she ran her hands along his length and felt a bead of desire at his tip. She gasped and brought her finger to her mouth to suck the liquid off.

Draco watched her with desire in his eyes. He brought his hand to hers and lowered it. Replacing it with his own, he brushed her lips gently. Her tongue came out to meet the pad of his thumb.

With his beating heart reverberating throughout his entire body, Draco watch Catelyn sucked the tip of each of his fingers. His other hand guided the tip of his erection to the wet folds between her legs. She gasped as he moved over her clit.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he closed eyes as she brought her lips to his ear.

"I think… I think I'm falling in love with you."

He pulled his head away from her and looked into her eyes. They were shining despite the dark that surrounded them. He knew looking into them that she didn't require or expect a response. Just saying it was enough for her.

When Draco opened his mouth, he thought for sure no sound would escape, but his response was clear and strong.

"I've already fallen, Cat. I've fallen so hard."

He bent to kiss her then and, as their lips met, he slid inside of her. She was wet and warm and oh so welcoming. Despite his early warning to stay as quiet as possible, her moans filled his ears and the room around him, but he didn't care. Hell, he wouldn't care if her screams echoed through the halls of the museum and the janitors came running.

She was here and she was his.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Also hopefully this long chapter made up for the late update. Please let me know what you think. I see a lot of people adding the story, but not a lot of reviews. I want to know what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Another long chapter for my lovely readers. I hope you like it! Things will be getting intense soon :)

 **Previously…**

" _Draco?"_

" _Hmm?" he closed eyes as she brought her lips to his ear._

" _I think… I think I'm falling in love with you."_

 _He pulled his head away from her and looked into her eyes. They were shining despite the dark that surrounded them. He knew looking into them that she didn't require or expect a response. Just saying it was enough for her._

 _When Draco opened his mouth, he thought for sure no sound would escape, but his response was clear and strong._

" _I've already fallen, Cat. I've fallen so hard."_

 _He bent to kiss her then and, as their lips met, he slid inside of her. She was wet and warm and oh so welcoming. Despite his early warning to stay as quiet as possible, her moans filled his ears and the room around him, but he didn't care. Hell, he wouldn't care if her screams echoed through the halls of the museum and the janitors came running._

 _She was here and she was his._

 **Chapter 11**

Draco woke up Friday morning thinking yet again about the night he and Catelyn had spent in his office at the Museum of Modern Art. A smile spread across his lips as he thought about her words.

 _I think I'm falling in love with you._

He couldn't believe she had said them. He also was surprised he had admitted to falling for her as well. His whole life Draco had struggled with accepting himself for who he was, especially after the war-after the things that he and his family had done. Someone actually accepting him and choosing to love him-

The pit of his stomach twisted as he realized this wasn't necessarily true. How much did Cat really know about him. He had hinted that his life before moving to New York was less than ideal, that he had things he wanted to leave behind. He had also revealed last night that his father was in jail and though she hadn't asked why, he felt like he was keeping something relationship altering from her.

How could she ever understand the mental and physical abuse he and his mother had dealt with from his father. The unhealthy expectations that were thrust upon him. The weakness that allowed him to crumple to those expectations and hurt so many innocent people. Bile rose in Draco's throat as he imagined the look of fear that would come over her if he explained just a fraction of the things he was involved with during Voldemort's second rise to power.

Draco left his room and turned on the shower water, making it as hot as possible. He stripped from his pajama bottoms and boxers and stepped into the already steaming shower. Closing his eyes, he let the water wash over him. He tried to steady his breathing and get his thoughts under control.

He would tell her. After the party tonight he would tell her, and if she didn't believe him then he would show her. His wand lay tucked away in the bottom drawer of his dresser. He didn't want to use it, but if it took a little _lumos_ to make her believe the truth then it was worth it. She would probably run away frightened, or look for a reasonable explanation to what was happening, call him crazy, and leave, but at least he wouldn't be hiding things from her. At least she would know the truth. If she was going to truly love him, honesty was important. He just hoped that she could handle what he told her. Draco let the hot water run down his shoulders and back, the heat reminding him of the phoenix sitting on his desk at work. He wished that he could burn everything away and be reborn, but he knew that was just a dream.

When he finally stepped out of the shower and back into his bedroom, he saw the text that he knew he would be getting from Caitlyn this morning. It was a picture of an opened box, a mass of brilliant green fabric inside.

Catelyn: I can't accept this! It's too much...

Draco chuckled and shook his head. When was this girl going to realize that he wasn't going to stop going out of his way for her?

The night at the MoMA when he had invited her to tonight's gala, he had told her not to worry about what she would wear. He would take care of it.

The following day, he had contacted Freda- his personal shopper- and had given her specifics before sending her off to find the perfect dress. She had returned with a beautiful emerald evening gown. The chiffon flowed loosely from the high waistline and the fabric up top gathered into a eye catching keyhole neckline. He thanked Freda, knowing that Catelyn would look stunning in it. Before having it delivered, he tore the price tag from it. She was already going to think he had overdone things. Seeing that might make her refuse his gift.

Draco knew he had been right to take this precaution as he read her text. Despite her protests, she would never imagine how much the dress had actually cost him. This and this alone was the reason he was sure that he could convince her that it hadn't been a big deal.

Draco: It's not too much. You're going to look beautiful. I'll pick you up around 5:30. The gala starts at 6.

Excitement to see Catelyn again and dread at the conversation he knew he had to have with her swirled around in the pit of his stomach. He willed himself to breath and made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

* * *

At 5:30 sharp, the limousine pulled up the the shabby brick apartment. Draco told the driver that he would be just a few minutes and to keep the car running. Stepping out of the car, Draco adjusted his tie and tugged on the sleeves of his suit jacket. He felt as though he was a teenager picking up a girl for a first date as his heart rate picked up and he made his way to her door.

Unlike the last time he had knocked on her door, he did not hear frantic rushing around or calls to wait a minute. In fact, the door swung open before Draco's fist had completely pulled away, almost as if she had been waiting just beyond.

Draco had to physically remind himself to keep breathing when he saw her standing in the doorway. Her wavy hair was loosely braided along both sides of her head, back and into a low bun and simple diamond earrings hung from her ears. The emerald green fabric of her gown contrasted beautifully with her flawless skin. Draco found his eyes drawn to the simple keyhole neckline and the tasteful- and damn unsatisfying- curve of her breasts that it hinted at.

Once Draco was able to catch his breath, he gently took Catelyn's hand and kissed her fingertips gently.

"You look stunning."

She smiled shyly.

"So do you."

"I have a limo waiting outside. Are you ready to go?" At his mention of the limo, Draco could see uncertainty cross her features. She had already made it clear that this was not something she was used to. Draco pulled her into him and kissed her. "It's going to be fine. I promise."

* * *

When the couple arrived, the Sculpture Garden was already full of laughter and music. Draco helped Catelyn from the back of the limo and linked his arm into hers as they stepped into what seemed like another word. Cream colored tents had been erected throughout the garden and lights were strung throughout the foliage. Familiar faces passed Draco at every turn. He shook hands with co-workers and donors, introducing each to the lovely woman at his side.

When Draco spotted Grant McCary sitting at a table with a drink in his hand, he turned to Catelyn uncertainly.

"So... I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," he started. She smiled and he could tell his sudden nerves amused her. "Sometimes he can come on kinda strong."

Catelyn giggled.

"I would love to meet your friend, Draco." she reassured him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled down at her before stopping a waiter as he passed and grabbed two flutes of champagne and handed one to Cat. "You might need this if you are going to put up with him much more than a couple minutes."

Catelyn took the glass from him.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad if he's your best friend."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew him," Draco joked.

Pulling Catelyn through the crowd of guests, Draco caught Grant's attention as they approached his table.

"Draco!" McCary greeted. "And Catelyn, I presume?"

McCary extended his hand in greeting and Katelyn shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," Catelyn offered as Draco pulled out a chair for her and sat down beside her.

"Same to you. I'm sure Draco here has told you all good things about me?" His tone implied that he didn't believe a word of what he was saying, and Catelyn's surprised laugh as she sipped her champagne confirmed his suspicions. "As I thought, Draco has already poisoned you against me."

Had Catelyn not picked up on the lighthearted way he said this, she would have been mortified. However, it seemed as though this may have been a joke between the two friends so she laughed amiably.

"Oh only good things," Catelyn reassured sarcastically, looking over at Draco with obvious exaggeration for "approval."

"You warned her about me, didn't you?"

"Only a little bit," Draco admitted.

"You know," Grant said turning to Catelyn. "Draco originally said he wasn't going to introduce you to me. He was obviously afraid that you would find me so attractive and funny that you would go home with _me_ at the end of the night."

Draco brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Here we go," he said sarcastically.

"He's very insecure, this one. You know, I had to convince him to buy you that bottle of wine the night we were at Bonne Nourriture. He was scared shitless to even say anything to you."

"Bollocks!" Draco interjected. "That is such rubbish. Don't listen to a word this man says."

Catelyn laughed at their friendly banter and took another sip of the drink in front of her. Just then an older gentleman approached their table and bent to speak with Draco.

"I hate to interrupt the fun," he started. "But Devon Myers is here to speak with you about backing the exhibit for two additional months. He wants it to run until at least the end of the year."

"That's what I'm here for," Draco responded before he turned to McCary. "Can I trust you to be alone with _my_ date for awhile I take care of this?"

"Scout's honor," Grant responded with a hand gesture that was nothing close to anything related to the boyscouts.

Draco shook his head and sighed.

"Are you going to be ok with this idiot for a little while?"

"I'll be fine," Catlyn promised. "Go do your job."

"I'll come find you guys in a bit. I'll try not to make it too long."

With that Draco leaned to kiss her and was off, following the man who had approached them.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us," Grant said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm starting to see why Draco didn't want you to meet me," Catelyn teased.

"No. I'm harmless. I'm promise," Grant conceded. He finished his drink and rose to his feet. "Let me show you around the museum for a little while. Knowing our gracious donors, Draco could be quite a bit longer than he hopes."

"Ok." Catelyn took one last sip and sat her glass on the table before standing to join Grant.

Catlyn spent the next half hour being led from one exhibit to another with Draco's best friend as her guide. Despite his sarcastic and crass demeanor, Catelyn was surprised to find that he was an excellent guide and knew quite a bit about art.

When Catelyn stopped to admire a vibrant and mesmerizing series of paintings, Grant preceded to explain the artist's intentions when creating the pieces.

"This is actually one of the many pieces that we owe to Draco. He has quite a knack for raising funds to get some pretty amazing traveling exhibits into the area. The rain room has to be one of the best things that he's raised money to bring, though."

Catelyn's eyes widened.

"That's his doing?"

"He didn't tell you? He's been working on getting the board of trustees and donors on board for over a year now. This whole gala and bringing the exhibit here in the first place- all him."

"I had no idea.."

"I'm not surprised. Draco's not one to make big deal about things like this. He's actually quite reserved about things he really cares about."

Catelyn shifted uncomfortably as Grant's gaze fell on her as he said this. She was sure from the way he looked at her that she was one of the things that Draco was most reserved about.

"He doesn't open up to a lot of people," Grant continued. "In all the time he has been here, I've only known him to be close to one person and that person is me. When we came into Bonne Nourriture that night, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. When he didn't want to spill every detail, I knew you meant a lot to him."

Catelyn couldn't believe the serious conversation that Grant was initiating, especially after the lighthearted jokes he had told all night.

"He means a lot to me, too."

"Good," Grant said with a smile. "As much of an ass as I can be, I try to be a good friend. He deserves to be happy."

Before Catelyn could respond, she heard a familiar voice and felt a set of arms wrap themselves around her.

"There you are!" Draco spun her around and kissed her lightly. "Sorry it took me so long."

"It's fine," she responded, kissing him back.

"How did things go," he asked, turning to Grant.

"Good," He responded. "You were right being afraid to introduce me to Cat. I might just steal her away."

"Great-" Draco rolled his eyes.

"What?! You don't think I could with these good looks? Tell him, Cat."

"Oh yes!" She played along. "Good thing you got here when you did. I was just about to go riding off into the sunset with your best friend."

"We'll I'm glad the two of you are getting along," Draco said. "We should probably be getting back to the garden. They'll want to start speeches and dinner now that cocktail hour is over. Hopefully they'll let me sit down and eat for a few minutes."

Draco's last statement was bitter, and Catelyn could tell that he was annoyed that he had been pulled away for so long. As they made their way back outside, she took his hand and drew circles on his skin with her thumb.

"Hey, don't worry about it if someone needs you tonight, ok?" she reassured him. "This is a big night for you. I understand."

"I know," he grumbled. "I just hate getting pulled away from you. I know how uncomfortable you were about coming."

"I'm having a great time. I promise."

* * *

After speeches were given by the President of the museum, Draco, and the curator of the exhibit, dinner was served. Draco, Catelyn, and Grant were joined by the older man who had talked with Draco earlier and his wife. The man turned out to be on the board of trustees. As everyone at the table finished their meals, conversation turned to the topic of Draco's guest.

"My wife and I were very happy when Draco mentioned that he would be bringing someone," the man said. "Now we just have to find someone for McCary to bring to the next event!"

"I don't think so, Dave. I'm enjoying bachelorhood. Besides there are too many lovely ladies in this city to pick just one."

"I thought that at one time," Dave said, clasping his wife's hand lovingly. "Some day your perspective will change. Am I right, Draco?"

Draco turned to Catelyn and smiled.

"Well hopefully not too soon," Grant said. "I've got a lot of wild oats left to sow."

Everyone at the table laughed. It was then that a group of men shifted some of the center tables to make room for the dance floor.

"That's our cue." Dave said. "See you boys on the dance floor."

He took his wife's hand and led her into the mass of people as the string quartet began a waltz.

"You better join them," Grant said to the couple beside him as they were already willingly rising. "I know. You're worried about leaving me behind. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Lonely but fine..."

He was still talking when Draco led Cat to the middle of the clear space and placed his hands on her slender hips.

"So what do you think about Grant?" he asked as they started to dance.

"He's lovely!"

"He's a sodding ass."

Catelyn giggled at his reply.

"Well yes, but he's nice. Plus he really cares about you."

"He's a good friend," Draco admitted with a smile. "I'm glad you like him."

The two danced in comfortable silence through the next three songs. Catelyn rested her head on Draco's chest and breathed in, letting out a deep sigh.

"Tired?"

"A little," Catelyn admitted. "It's been quite a night."

He knew she could probably feel his heart quicken against her as he asked his next question.

"I was thinking," he started. "Do you just want to come home with me tonight?"

Catelyn looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure. I would like that."

"Me, too," he said with a smile.

Catelyn laid her head on his chest again and they continued to move slowly across the dance floor beneath the artificial lights flickering in the trees. Draco felt elated that she had agreed to spend the night with him, but in the back of his mind the truth he knew he needed to reveal to her tonight kept nagging at him, keeping the moment from being absolutely perfect.

 **A/N:** Well I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think. Also, I have been wondering what you would like to see Catelyn and Draco do in their relationship. I have the story all planned out but I need some cute ideas for some filler chapters. What do you hope to see happen? Comment and let me know!

I was also thinking about making Grant a larger character in the story because he is starting to really grow on me. What do you think?

Until next time… Happy Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously…..**

 _The two danced in comfortable silence through the next three songs. Catelyn rested her head on Draco's chest and breathed in, letting out a deep sigh._

" _Tired?"_

" _A little," Catelyn admitted. "It's been quite a night."_

 _He knew she could probably feel his heart quicken against her as he asked his next question._

" _I was thinking," he started. "Do you just want to come home with me tonight?"_

 _Catelyn looked up at him and nodded._

" _Sure. I would like that."_

" _Me, too," he said with a smile._

 _Catelyn laid her head on his chest again and they continued to move slowly across the dance floor beneath the artificial lights flickering in the trees. Draco felt elated that she had agreed to spend the night with him, but in the back of his mind the truth he knew he needed to reveal to her tonight kept nagging at him, keeping the moment from being absolutely perfect._

 **Chapter 12**

Besides a single dance with Grant McCary and two with Dave, Catelyn spent the remainder of the gala in Draco's arms, just as Draco wanted. As the night drew to a close and the crowd thinned out, Draco suggested that they leave as well. The two of them said their goodbyes to Grant, and the limo pulled around to pick them up in front of the museum.

Catelyn yawned as she leaned against Draco in the back of the limo. She struggled to keep her eyes open as Draco ran his fingers up and down the length of her arm. Draco felt his eyes grow heavy as well, tired from the eventful night he had just taken part in. He was proud of the job he had done bringing the exhibit to the museum. He was also satisfied with the way Catelyn and Grant's introduction had gone. Despite the successes of the night, the stress of it all had worn him out more than he had expected.

The jolt of the limo parking in front of his building woke him from the light sleep he had fallen into on their way home. Catelyn was asleep as well. She had slipped from just leaning on his shoulder and was now using his lap as a pillow. He yawned and shook her gently.

"Cat," he whispered. "We're here."

He watched as she woke disoriented.

"Hmm.. what?"

He smiled at her as she rose from his lap.

"We're here," he repeated.

"Oh. Did I fall asleep?"

"Ya. I did too," he told her. "You can go straight back to sleep when we get upstairs."

She nodded drowsily and Draco took her hand as they exited the limo and led her past the doorman to the elevator. She leaned on him for their short ride to his floor and then followed him through the apartment and to his bedroom. As she sat on the edge of his bed, he dug through his wardrobe to find the smallest pair of pajama bottoms that he owned and an old soft t-shirt.

"I guess we didn't plan this out very well," she said as he handed her the clothing he had found for her.

"Don't worry about it. There is an extra toothbrush in the first drawer in the bathroom. I'm going to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat quick. Do you want anything before you go to bed?"

She shook her head.

"Ok," he responded. "Go ahead and use the bathroom first while I eat something then. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Draco watched as Catelyn took the items he had given her into the bathroom with her. Then he turned and went to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and a glass of milk to hold him over until morning.

When he returned from eating, Catelyn was just stepping out of the bathroom. The pajama bottoms he had given her were huge on her, and it was obvious that she had tied the drawstring as tightly as possible to keep them from sliding down her hips. The soft cotton shirt she wore hung loosely as well, but not loose enough to hide the curve of her breasts and the noticeable spots where her nipples brushed the fabric. Despite his exhaustion from the night, he felt himself harden and desire coursed through him as she hopped up into his bed. Draco knew from the the tired look in her eyes that the best thing for her would be going to sleep, so he tried his best to think about anything other than what lay under the clothes she was borrowing.

Draco walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," he told her. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Mhmm," she responded sleepily.

Draco knew without a doubt that she would be asleep as soon as he left the room. He bent to kiss her and pulled the covers up and around her. Leaving her side, he went to wash his face and brush his teeth.

When he came back into the room he saw exactly what he had expected. Catelyn had taken down her hair and she lay sound asleep on the opposite side of the bed. He loosened his tie and undid his dress shirt and pants. He threw them in the hamper and grabbed his pajama bottoms. When he pulled himself into bed beside Catelyn, she shifted in her sleep just enough for him to pull himself up to her and wrap his arms around her sleeping form. Her breathed in her scent and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Two years after the end of the war, Draco found himself sitting alone in front of the huge fireplace in Malfoy Manor. He sat nursing his glass of firewhiskey as he stared into the flames. The shattered pieces of the glass he had broken just 20 minutes earlier lay shining on the stone floor and he could still hear his mother's cries echoing around in his head. Narcissa Malfoy had asked her son to accompany her to Azkaban Prison to visit her husband, which disgusted Draco.

"How can you even want to see that bastard?" Draco had yelled. "After everything he did to this family? I hope he rots in that prison."

"Draco," his mother had pleaded. "He's my husband. What do you expect me to do."

"I expect you to pull your head out of your ass and look at what he did to us. You may call him your husband, but I will _never again_ call him my father." Draco tipped back the remaining liquor in his glass and poured himself some more. The room was already getting fuzzy, but he could care less.

"The more you drink the more you sound like him, my dragon." Her words were barely more than a whisper, but Draco heard them all the same.

"I am _nothing_ like that man!" he roared. "Don't you compare me to him. I would never hurt you the way that he did. I would never get you involved-"

Tears flowed down Narcissa's face then. "You're hurting me now, Draco. You hurt me the day that you came home with that mark on your arm."

Draco rose from his seat, advancing on her and pointing at her accusingly.

"You mean the mark that your _husband_ brainwashed me into believing was an honor." He pointed at the tattoo scaring his arm. "This is his fault." He pointed then to the glass in his hand. "This is his fault."

"You're father may have led this family down a unsavory path, Draco, but things will not always be his fault. At some point you are going to have to be strong enough to move past it and become something better."

Narcissa jumped back as her sons whiskey glass smashed against the wall beside her.

"Get the fuck away from me," he commanded as he turned his back on her. He heard her cries echoing through the halls until she shut herself in her room.

Now as he sat in front of the fire, Draco felt guilt gnawing at him. He loved his mother. Sober he wouldn't have said any of the things that he had, but in his drunken state it was almost as if anything could come out of his mouth. Her words had angered him but deep down he knew they were true. He was going to have to move past the things he had done to make his father proud and become something better than he was.

He looked down at the mark on his left forearm and grimaced. How was he supposed to move on with this constant reminder of his past? Draco drained his glass and rose from his chair. As he walked up the main staircase and past his mother's room, he could hear her muffled cries and knew that she hadn't yet calmed down from their fight. He was such an asshole. She deserved a better son. He could change. He would change. But first this mark had to go.

Stepping into his father's study, he noticed that nothing had been moved, let alone touched, in the two years since the war. A thin layer of dust covered his giant oak desk and the bookcases that lined the wall behind it. Draco sat in the chair behind the desk and pulled the drawer out knowing what he would find there. Amongst the quills and odds and ends kept there, he knew he would find Lucius's bone handled knife, the blade just longer than Draco's hand.

Draco pulled the knife from the drawer and turned the blade over. Faint light was coming from the curtained windows. The sharp, silver edge reflected the light. Draco knew that this knife was cursed so that any injury inflicted with it would be very difficult to heal. Just what he needed to make sure this "scar" from his past was removed permanently.

Draco ran the tip of the knife over the entire length of the dark mark on his forearm. He pressed just hard enough to make beads of blood appear in a straight line down his arm. He gritted his teeth from the pain, but in some way it also felt freeing, like he was taking control of his life for once. Once he ridded himself of the dark mark he would be like a Phoenix, reborn from the ashes. It was that thought that allowed Draco to cut a little deeper and then again a little deeper until the Dark Mark was no longer visible beneath the bloody mess of his arm.

When his mother came in 15 minutes later, Draco was on the floor and just conscious enough to hear her screams. There was so much blood. When he looked up at her, he realized then that his mother had become Catelyn instead and despite the blood that covered his arm the Dark Mark still shone through it, dark and menacing.

"What is that?" she screamed. "What the hell is that!? Get away from me!"

Draco tried to rise from the floor.

"Cat," he croaked as he crawled through his own blood, warm and sticky. "Please let me explain."

He grabbed the knife as he stood, showing it to her.

"I tried to get rid of it. I tried." At that point tears welled up in his eyes.

Catelyn inched backwards in terror as he came at her with his father's knife.

"You're a murderer," she gasped.

"No," he denied frantically. "I never killed anyone. I promise."

It was then that his foot slipped on the large amount of blood on the floor. He felt himself propelled forward. The knife plunged into Catelyn's belly. Blood seeped into her white shirt. Her eyes stared accusingly at him until all the light left them.

"I'm a murderer," Draco whispered to himself.

* * *

Draco woke in a cold sweat. His heart pounded and his breath came in gasps. He felt Catelyn beside him, her hands grasping at his face, trying to get him to look at her.

"Draco! Draco! What's wrong?!"

Draco felt the hot tears running down his cheeks before he could register that he was indeed crying. He reached out towards her checking her for injury even after he knew he would find nothing.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

It was then that everything came crashing down on him. He had to tell her. He had to show her. He couldn't let this secret torment him anymore.

"Merlin's beard, this is so fucked up," Draco cursed under his breath.

"What did you say?" Catelyn prodded.

"I said this is so fucked up."

"No the other-"

"I need to tell you something, Cat." His heart pounded in his chest and when he looked up at her she looked uncertain. "It's about me.. my past."

"Draco-"

"I told you that I was mixed up in some things that I wasn't proud of. It goes a bit further than that. And I- Cat I care so much about you. I love you so much and-"

"Draco!" Catelyn almost shouted his name at him. It was then that he looked up and he saw something in her eyes that wasn't there a moment ago. "Why did you say Merlin's beard?"

The question was much quieter and it caught him off guard.

"What? Cat, I'm trying to tell you something important."

Tears sprung up in her eyes then.

"Why did you say it?"

"It's just something I say. I don't know. Cat listen-" he paused. "Here. It will be easier if I show you first."

He took a deep breath and pulled his arm up and held it in front of her like an offering. Of all the reactions he had imagined what happened then was not one of them.

Catelyn's bottom lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. She inched backwards in the bed until she was about to fall out.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

Draco's heart dropped and for a moment he expected that this was once again all a dream, but the pain he felt at her reaction was much more real this time. There was only one explanation for the way she was acting.

"You know what this is, don't you?"

 **A/N:** I hope you liked your update! Let me know what you think. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Happy Reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So did you see the end of the last chapter coming? I had a reviewer or two that said they did. I had mentioned magic briefly a few other times…. sneaky sneaky ;)

 **Previously…..**

"Here. It will be easier if I show you first."

He took a deep breath and pulled his arm up and held it in front of her like an offering. Of all the reactions he had imagined what happened then was not one of them.

Catelyn's bottom lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. She inched backwards in the bed until she was about to fall out.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

Draco's heart dropped and for a moment he expected that this was once again all a dream, but the pain he felt at her reaction was much more real this time. There was only one explanation for the way she was acting.

"You know what this is, don't you?"

 **Chapter 13**

"Catelyn, answer me damn it. Do you know what this is?" Draco didn't mean for his tone to be so hostile, but fear was taking over his mind now.

Catelyn nodded her head and when she spoke it was barely a squeak.

"Yes."

Draco's world shifted and he thought for sure that he was going to throw up. She knew. How the hell did she know? It wasn't until he looked back up at her again that he remembered that look of complete terror that was in her eyes. It was because of this that he was able to will himself to calm down.

"Catelyn, I-"

"Please don't hurt me," she repeated. "Please just let me go."

"Let you go? Catelyn, I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I-"

It was then that she burst into chest heaving sobs, sobs that made Draco's heart ache. He reached across the bed for her, but when his hand touched her shoulder she jumped back, stumbling off the bed in the process.

"Cat, please!"

Draco was shocked. All the ways that he imagined this scenario, this was not one of them.

"I want to go home. Please just let me go home," she pleaded. Catelyn had backed herself up into the corner of the room. She looked so small in the oversized clothes she was wearing, and the way she cowered away from him made her look like a trapped animal.

"Can we talk about this first?"

"What is there to talk about? You're a murderer."

The words from his dreams came back to him and slapped him the face. Her accusation was a breaking point for him. They may not be completely true, but her view of him broke him into pieces. He had run from his home to escape the memories that haunted him and the accusations of the community in which he lived, but somehow, with this girl, a girl that he loved, those memories and accusations had found a way to follow him.

"Go."

She looked at him like she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I said, go!"

Before he could say anything else, Catelyn was scrambling out of his room. He heard the elevator ding from the distance, but didn't even bother to get up. He had started the night with everything. A phoenix reborn from the ashes. The thing he had always dreamed about. But now he sat in his bedroom completely shattered, and he didn't even understand why.

* * *

Monday morning arrived in a haze of fire whiskey. When Draco woke, he felt groggy and could still feel the effects of last night's drinking binge. He had tried to contact Catelyn throughout the weekend. She had neither answered his calls or returned his text messages. After the fifth call and and seventh text had been ignored, Draco had lost himself, only waking up the next morning because he had forgotten to turn off his alarm.

Since he was up and it was the first weekday since the gala, Draco knew that he had to be at work. There would be entirely too much to be done to miss, and he didn't feel like hearing it from his boss if he didn't show.

There must have been an aura around him all day, because people avoided him like the plague. Not that he didn't do the same. He spent the day in this office, the blinds down and the door shut. Any time he needed to contact someone, he did so though a phone call.

Around 2:45, a sharp rap at his door made his head throb, and he was very annoyed to see Grant McCary barge into his office.

"Hey man!" Draco's best friend called in greeting.

"Get out." Those two words were all Grant needed to know that something was seriously wrong.

"Holy shit, dude."

"I said get the fuck out!"

Instead of leaving, Grant shut the door behind him and came to sit down in the chair in front of Draco's desk.

"What happened?" Grant's normally sarcastic tone was gone. Instead he looked genuinely concerned. "Is it Cat?"

"Oh course it's fucking Cat!" Draco sent papers and pictures flying off his desk. Before he knew it he was frantically wiping tears out of his eyes in attempt to hide them from his friend sitting across from him. "She left. She won't return my texts. My calls go straight to voicemail."

"What happened?"

"I had to tell her. I just had to tell her. I couldn't keep it from her."

"The gang stuff?"

Draco laughed darkly and nodded. Grant had discovered Draco's tattoo several months into their friendship. Although he couldn't explain it entirely, Draco felt close enough to him to try to explain the Dark Mark in as muggle friendly terms as possible. He had explained that he had been involved with gangs as a teen in England, that the Dark Mark was sort of an initiation thing, and that he had come to America to get away from it all. It wasn't a complete lie and he was able to at least have one person that understood him to some degree.

"She found out and she ran. I don't think she wants to see me again," Draco could feel the venom in his words. His anger was building again.

"I find that hard to believe. She seemed amazing the other night. I bet she'll come around-"

"You want to know how she responded? She begged me not to hurt her. She hates me, Grant. It's over."

Grant heard the finality in Draco's voice and knew not to push the issue any farther. He shook his head and turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry, man," he said before he left.

XxxX

Grant left work early that day without letting Draco know. He had to do something to help his friend. He knew Draco well enough to know that if he thought his relationship with Cat was over he would do nothing but sulk and find destructive ways to deal. He had witnessed that first hand when they first met and Draco was still trying to get over whatever happened in his past. Catelyn had been the best thing that had happened to Draco since he'd known him. He wasn't going to let his best friend give up on her until he had at least tried to help.

When he arrived at Bonne Nourriture, the dinner rush had just started. Patrons were lined up almost out the door either waiting for their reservations or hoping to snag a table without one. Grant knew that it was going to be hard to get Catelyn to leave with him during this time of day, let alone at all. He cut to the front of the line and in return received dirty looks from the people not so patiently waiting.

"Excuse me sir," the hostess standing at the desk said when he approached her. "You will have to-"

"I need to see Catelyn," he interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir, but this the busiest part of the day and she's currently working." Her tone was anything but kind.

"Ya well, there's been a death in her family, and she isn't answering her phone," he answered. The hostess's haughty attitude left her and concern filled her eyes as Grant continued. "She's going to need to leave for the day."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. Let me get her."

When the hostess disappeared to retrieve Catelyn, he heard the patrons behind him grumble. Grant rolled his eyes and willed himself not to turn around and say something nasty. He watched as the hostess reappeared with Cat by her side. Catelyn's expression was one of concern and worry as the hostess clearly explained what Grant had said. That was until she looked up and saw Grant. Then she stopped dead, fear replacing concern. Draco wasn't kidding; this girl was scared of him.

Catelyn seemed to summon the courage she needed to come and speak with him. He pulled her aside and out of the line.

"We need to talk," he started.

"Listen, Grant. I'm busy. I'm tired. I don't want to talk about anything."

Grant observed the dark circles under Catelyn's eyes. The redness of them suggested she had been crying. She looked just as bad as his best friend.

"Please," he pleaded. "Give me a half hour."

Catelyn looked like she was thinking it over and then finally gave in.

"Half an hour," she agreed.

"Thank you."

Catelyn let her boss know that she was leaving for the day. Collaborating Grant's story wasn't hard. As bad as she looked it was easy to believe that someone had died. She gathered her things and left the building with Draco's best friend, clearly keeping her distance as they walked, something that seemed odd from how friendly she was just a few days ago.

As they walked, Grant took a deep breath and started.

"Draco said that he told you something that kinda freaked you out." He paused to give her time to answer, but she didn't respond. She just kept her eyes on the ground as they walked the streets of New York City. "He's a mess Cat. I walked into his office today, and he started crying. He tried to hide it, but it's obvious that he's hurt. He cares about you….a lot."

Grant looked back over at her when he heard her crying. It broke his heart to see the tears streaming down her face. He stopped walking, stood in front of her, and wiped her cheeks softly with the pad of his thumb. He took her hand then and led her to a nearby bench. He let her cry for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"I know his past seems crazy and hard to handle, but it's so obvious that he is ashamed of it. You haven't known him as long as I have, but when I first met him he was a wreck. He drank all the time. He was so unhappy. Working at the MoMA has really started to bring him out of his shell, but meeting you…. Friday was the happiest I have ever seen him."

Catelyn sniffled and looked up at him.

"But the things he's done?"

"Draco doesn't talk about his past much, Cat, and I'll admit, I don't really know the details. It was hard enough to get him to explain that his tat was gang affiliation. But he's really turned his life around here. He's a good man. You really need to give him another chance. Even if you can't do that, at least let him explain."

She nodded slowly.

"Do you love him?" Grant asked.

"I- I don't know anymore."

Grant winced. There had to be more to this story than met the eye for her to change her tune about his best friend so quickly, but it was none of his business.

"How did you feel before he told you."

"He was the most amazing person I'd ever met," she responded without hesitation. Her response made her burst into tears again. "I thought I loved him."

"Then talk to him. He deserves at least that."

"Thank you for talking to me," Catelyn said, wiping the tears from her cheeks once again.

"You're welcome. I like you, and Draco's my best friend. I don't care what happened in his past because I see the person he is now. I hope you can see that too." Grant took Catelyn's hand and helped her to her feet. He wiped her tears away one last time and then pulled her into a hug. "Go home. Calm down. Call me if you need anything."

Grant took her phone and programed his number into it before turning to leave. He smiled to himself as he walked away when Catelyn took her phone out and began texting. He really hoped that she was texting Draco.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know… I know…. There weren't a lot of questions answered in this chapter, but I wanted to get a bit of Grant in there and give Catelyn a reason to give Draco a chance to explain. Answers are coming next chapter, I promise!

Let's play a game:: Send me a review and tell me why YOU think Catelyn knows about the dark mark and we will see who comes closest to the right answer!

Also… ** insert shameless plug for my other story** I am currently starting a fanfiction that deals with Draco's years in Hogwarts, starting of course with his first year. The first chapter is up and I want to see how much interest there is before going too far. Stop by, read, follow, favorite… tell me if you like it.. or if you hate it :)

Until next time….

Happy Reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** First of all, I want to apologize for the super late post. The past few weeks have been a little hectic around here.

Secondly, thank you to those readers who have shown interest in my other story. I'm really excited to write more for it!

Third, holy moly. I know I left clues about what is happening next in this story… but I didn't think I was that obvious! More about that later… Enjoy your update!

* * *

 **Previously…..**

" _Draco doesn't talk about his past much, Cat, and I'll admit, I don't really know the details. It was hard enough to get him to explain that his tat was gang affiliation. But he's really turned his life around here. He's a good man. You really need to give him another chance. Even if you can't do that, at least let him explain."_

 _She nodded slowly._

" _Do you love him?" Grant asked._

" _I- I don't know anymore."_

 _Grant winced. There had to be more to this story than met the eye for her to change her tune about his best friend so quickly, but it was none of his business._

" _How did you feel before he told you."_

" _He was the most amazing person I'd ever met," she responded without hesitation. Her response made her burst into tears again. "I thought I loved him."_

" _Then talk to him. He deserves at least that."_

" _Thank you for talking to me," Catelyn said, wiping the tears from her cheeks once again._

" _You're welcome. I like you, and Draco's my best friend. I don't care what happened in his past because I see the person he is now. I hope you can see that too." Grant took Catelyn's hand and helped her to her feet. He wiped her tears away one last time and then pulled her into a hug. "Go home. Calm down. Call me if you need anything."_

 _Grant took her phone and programed his number into it before turning to leave. He smiled to himself as he walked away when Catelyn took her phone out and began texting. He really hoped that she was texting Draco._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Draco was still at work around dinner time. He had no desire to go home. No desire to get something to eat. He had sat shut off in his office all day and he didn't plan on changing that anytime soon. When his phone vibrated on his desk, he assumed it would be Grant checking in on him again. His breath caught when he realized it was Catelyn.

Catelyn: We need to talk.

Draco hesitated for a moment before answering. Usually those words would strike fear into anyone in any kind of relationship. After the silence he had received from her all weekend, however, even these words were a relief.

Draco: Sure. Ya. Whatever you want. I'm still at work. Do you want to meet here?

Catelyn: Somewhere public. Our coffee shop?

Her text broke his heart and gave him hope all that the same time. She didn't trust him enough to be alone with him, but she still saw the coffee shop where they had met as "ours".

Draco: I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

Draco hurried and gathered just the things that he would need and rushed out of his office. He caught a cab and within 15 minutes was arriving at the small shop. Already sitting at the same table where they had their first date was Catelyn. Draco could tell she looked on edge. Scared even. When he sat down he made sure to distance himself from her as much as possible.

"You told Grant you were in a gang?"

Those were the first words out of her mouth. They weren't angry. The question was just that, a question, although Draco could hear weariness in Catelyn's voice when she asked it. It quavered as if she were exhausted, and he could tell her eyes were red from crying.

"Is that what you were going to tell me?"

"No," Draco answered carefully. "I was going to tell you the truth. I wanted you to know everything. I expected you to not believe me and call me crazy. Instead- Cat, how do you know?"

Catelyn took a deep breath and picked at the coffee cup sitting in front of her nervously. She stared at the label the entire time she spoke. She didn't look up at Draco once.

"My father was a wizard," she began. "He was from a pure blood family. Very old school. He met my mother, a muggle vacationing through Europe, and fell in love. Nine months later I was born."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time, he had been so frightened to tell her the truth because he knew she wouldn't believe him and she had been part of his world all along.

"But why are you living here?" He asked. "Why do you live like a-"

"Muggle?" Catelyn finished for him. "Because much to my father's family's displeasure, I never showed any magical abilities. I took after my mother instead of my father. His family was livid of course. Not only had he shamed them by breaking the pureblood line, but he had me. The only people who seemed to understand and support him was his sister and her husband."

Draco's head spun. "So- you're a squib?"

"I prefer wizard-born," Catelyn replied with a sad smile. "My parents accepted what I was. They loved me anyways. They put me in the best muggle schools and music programs. My father always said my gift with music was the small remnants of magic inside of me."

"That's how you knew-"

"My father's side of the family had been supporters of the Dark Lord during his first rise to power," she explained. "He was raised to believe that it was right. After he met my mother and had me, he distanced himself from all of his family except his sister. When I was fourteen, rumors spread that the Dark Lord had returned. Not many people in the general public believed it, but with my father's family _connections_ he knew it was true. My parents sent me to live with my mother's sister in the United States. Dad wanted my mom to go too, but she refused to leave him."

Draco started to piece two and two together as she spoke.

"You're parents, you said they died unexpectedly?"

Tears sprang to her eyes then and her next words were little more than a whisper.

"They were murdered near the end of the war-"

"By Death Eaters," Draco finished for her.

She nodded her head and looked up at Draco timidly.

"They were targets because of their marriage?"

"Not exactly," Catelyn said. She reached towards the locket that hung from her neck and opened it carefully. Inside was an enchanted photo of a family of three, smiling and waving up at Draco. Although it was taken many years ago, the small girl in the picture was unmistakably Catelyn. Her black hair tumbled around her shoulders. Beside her, stood two people that Draco would only assume were her parents. It was the mark on her father's left forearm that caught his attention, though.

"Your father was a Death Eater," Draco said. It wasn't a question. It was a confused statement. He looked back up at Catelyn as she stared down at the picture with nothing but love and longing in her eyes.

"He joined before he met my mother. It was almost a family obligation. After he met her and had me, things changed. His life no longer centered around his family's expectations of him, but instead the safety of his new family. Not long afterward, the Dark Lord was defeated and my father was able to prove his shifted allegiance. Most of my father's family hated him after that, but he didn't care. He had us. We were happy. It was so hard for him to send me to live with my aunt when things started up again, but he wanted me to be safe. If he hadn't, they would have-"

Catelyn couldn't finish her sentence, but Draco didn't need her to for him to understand. She would have been killed as well. It made him sick to think that while this was happening, he was one of _them._

Draco reached across the table and took Catelyn's hand in his. To his surprise she didn't move away.

"I'm not like them," Draco said, trying to communicate his sincerity in those words alone. "Not anymore. I told you the truth when I said I that I was running from bad decisions I made. It was a family obligation for me as well, but I can't place all the blame on my father. I did things that I have had to pay for, but I'm honestly trying everyday to be someone better. It's why I came here."

"I know. I'm sorry I left the other night. I lived in fear for years that someone would be sent to find me and come to finish off what they started with my parents. When I saw the- your arm- I just got scared and assumed that's what was happening."

"You don't have to explain or apologize," Draco said. Despite the shocking turn of events, Draco felt complete relief that everything was out in the open. It was an amazing feeling to be honest with this girl and it felt even better that she could completely understand him, something he never imagined possible.

"No. I could have at least texted you back. I was so scared everything we had done had been some kind of ruse to get close to me so that you could hurt me, but at the same time I was a wreck without you. I'm so glad that Grant stopped to talk to me today."

Draco's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was then that he remembered their conversation had started out with a question about his best friend.

"Grant talked to you today?"

Catelyn looked down, embarrassed.

"Ya he came to the restaurant and made up some story to get me out of work. He made me realize that maybe I was being a bit ridiculous. I hadn't even given you time to explain," she said. "You know, he really is a great friend. I honestly think that the whole sarcastic ass side of him is just an act."

"I don't know. He can be an asshole," Draco laughed. "But I guess I'll have to thank him for this one."

Catelyn smiled across the table and Draco knew that despite the rocky weekend that they had and the unknown places this might take their relationship, things were headed back into the right direction.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well… I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Like I said, a lot of people saw it coming. Some of the reviewers who were on to something were marvinlovestacos, LeeForShort, molletta.2012, and tomwilliams1990. Schleifchen was spot on, so congrats for being awesome!

Also…. suggestion time! As the story progresses, I am going to need some filler chapters to work up to the main climax of the story. What would you like to see happen between Catelyn and Draco. Nothing too story altering as I have the climax and resolution planned already, but give me some ideas of where you would like to see their relationship go. I would love to explore different situations as the story progresses so let me know! Your opinion matters to me :)

Happy Reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I just want to give a quick thank you to those readers who shot me some ideas about what they would like to see next! Some of the things suggested were already in the works… as you will see in this chapter and a few others have definitely given me some ideas for some filler chapters.

 **Previously…..**

" _No. I could have at least texted you back. I was so scared everything we had done had been some kind of ruse to get close to me so that you could hurt me, but at the same time I was a wreck without you. I'm so glad that Grant stopped to talk to me today."_

 _Draco's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was then that he remembered their conversation had started out with a question about his best friend._

" _Grant talked to you today?"_

 _Catelyn looked down, embarrassed._

" _Ya he came to the restaurant and made up some story to get me out of work. He made me realize that maybe I was being a bit ridiculous. I hadn't even given you time to explain," she said. "You know, he really is a great friend. I honestly think that the whole sarcastic ass side of him is just an act."_

" _I don't know. He can be an asshole," Draco laughed. "But I guess I'll have to thank him for this one."_

 _Catelyn smiled across the table and Draco knew that despite the rocky weekend that they had and the unknown places this might take their relationship, things were headed back into the right direction._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Draco lay beneath the covers of his California King bed holding Catelyn tight against his right side. He still felt like the last week had been a dream. Catelyn had told him that she loved him, saw the Dark Mark and fled from his apartment, and revealed that she had connections to his world that he never would have imagined. The next few days, they had taken things slowly again, working trust back into their relationship. She told him stories of growing up with a muggle mother and a wizard father and he told her bits and pieces from his childhood, focusing mainly on the happy memories with his mother, but touching briefly on his father as well.

Now they lay in bed together. Catelyn laid her head on his bare chest and traced the contours of the Dark Mark with her nimble index finger, something that he never imagined letting anyone do.

"Did it hurt," she asked suddenly.

Catelyn's question caught Draco off guard. He still was not used to openly talking about the things he had experienced in his past. However over the past couple of days, he had found that telling Catelyn, someone he trusted, about parts of his past had been more therapeutic than years of repressing the memories.

Draco nodded and proceeded to answer her question.

"Ya, but it was quick. One spell and it was on my arm forever. Then it just hurt when he would summon us to him. It would burn like hell. Sometimes I can still feel it. I wake up thinking it's happening all over again."

Draco felt a shiver run through Catelyn's body and he held her closer.

"There isn't anyway to get rid of it?"

"No," he hesitated before continuing, wondering if she was ready to hear some of the stories he had to tell. "I tried once though."

She looked up at him then, a question in her eyes.

Draco still recalled the dream that he woke from the night that Catelyn had run frightened from his apartment. Dreams like those had haunted him most of his short adult life, reminding him of the mistakes he had made.

"I was drunk and had just fought with my mother," Draco explained. "Those fights were becoming a more common occurrence every day, and I hated myself for them. She basically told me that I was going to have to stop blaming my father for everything that was wrong in my life, that at some point I was going to have to take responsibility for what my life was becoming. In the state I was in, I decided that meant removing the mark that my father had been so proud of."

"How did you-"

"I tried to cut it out. My mother walked in and found me barely conscious and got help immediately. If she hadn't heard the thud from me hitting the floor and came to investigate I would probably be dead."

"Oh Draco!" A pained expression passed over her features.

"The Healers were able to able to correct the damage I'd done to my arm, but the Dark Mark remained as dark as ever. It was stupid of me to think that I could get rid of it. It was magically branded. Voldemort made sure when he created the spell that it was a permanent decision. After my arm had healed and I realized what I'd almost done, I knew I had to find another way to change who I had become. Giving up magic and coming here seems to be the better of the two decisions that I made."

"But why give up magic? Why not just leave?"

"Because magic represented everything that was wrong with my life. It represented my pure blood family that was obviously psychotic and the expectations they had of me."

"What about your mother? Did she have those same ideals?"

"Yes and no," said Draco. "She had grown up in the same sort of family that was created for me. It was all she knew. Pure blood supremacy and all that bullshit. She was also raised to believe that the husband made all important decisions for the family. By the time the war was in full swing, she was scared but couldn't start openly defying her husband and all that he stood for. Despite that she made some very hard and life altering decisions near the end."

Catelyn looked deep in thought as she took in Draco's explanations. She shifted slightly, snuggling up closer to him.

"Do you see your mother often?"

"This last time was the first in a while. I don't make a habit of returning home. Every time I do I end up coming home feeling worse than when I left. She came to visit me once. It was hard for her. She felt out of place and uncomfortable. She doesn't go out of her way to mingle with muggles at home, so it was almost as if she were visiting a country where no one spoke her language. Plus, it can be hard to shed the prejudices of others that you have been taught to believe your whole life."

"You did it."

"Ya I did." There was some pride in his voice. "But I changed because I saw something inherently wrong with what was happening. She changed because she was scared for me and my father. It's still a good reason, but not as life altering."

"Does she know about us?" Catelyn asked hesitantly.

"No," Draco replied slowly. He felt bad. It wasn't like he was hiding his relationship from her. It just hadn't come up. Catelyn didn't seem upset by this fact.

"I would really like to meet her someday."

"I think she would like that."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Draco said bending to kiss her gently as he slid his fingers slowly down her stomach and between her legs. "But we have all the time in the world."

* * *

Catelyn's request to meet his mother crept into Draco's thoughts the rest of the week. He wondered how Narcissa would react to him dating a wizard-born, or dating at all. He hadn't had someone he could consider a girlfriend since Hogwarts and his mother knew how hard it had been to be close to anyone after the war.

When Friday came around and Grant sat across from him for lunch, Draco thought he would get his best friend's opinion.

"So, Grant, do you-ahh- do you think you have a good relationship with your parents?"

Grant raised one eyebrow suspiciously at Draco's question that, although not crossing the line by any means, was much more personal than anything the man had ever brought up with him.

"Uh. Yeah I guess so. My pop's idea of family affection is bitching about the Red Sox's recent loses and my mother is constantly pestering me to give her grandkids since my brother's life partner isn't growing a uterus anytime soon, but they're tolerable," he said with a laugh.

"On average, how long do you think you wait until you introduce them to someone you're dating?"

Grant almost choked on the turkey sandwich he was eating. When he recovered he responded with a smile.

"As much experience as I have with getting a woman to come home with me at the end of the night, I can't say I have any bringing them over to meet my parents. God, I think if I did my poor momma would have a heart attack from the shock." Despite his joking manner, Draco could see a hint of regret in Grant's eyes. He quickly moved the topic of conversation away from himself. "So you thinking about introducing Cat to your mom?"

"Yeah. She's been asking about my family, and I feel like it's getting serious enough to start thinking about it."

"Thanks to me," Grant interrupted.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a bite of his chicken salad sandwich.

"Don't deny it!" Grant continued. "If it wasn't for me and my mad skills you would still be moping around and Catelyn would be with some other lucky son-of-a-bitch."

Draco got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about Catelyn with any other man, especially the way he left her this morning-naked in a tangle of sheets in the middle of his California King.

"I've told you how grateful I am for that," Draco said.

"Damn right you are," Grant joked. "But seriously.. Good luck with the whole parental introduction thing. I'm sure it will be fine."

* * *

Two days later Draco found himself sitting on the edge of his couch, phone in hand. Catelyn was working a late shift so he decided to contact his mother and have the conversation he had been dreading for a while now. As the phone rang to FaceTime his mother, Draco sat the scotch glass just out of sight.

When Narcissa's face filled Draco's screen, she looked somewhat flustered and appeared to fumble the device in her hand.

"Damn these muggle contraptions," he heard her mutter under her breath. Draco couldn't help but smile at her difficulty.

"Hi mom," he greeted, pulling her focus to his face on the screen. A bright smile that he realized he had missed looked back at him.

"Draco darling!" She almost squealed. "I'm so happy you face-videoed me!"

"FaceTime, mom."

"That's what I meant sweetheart! This is such a rare treat. I've missed you."

Guilt swirled in the pit of Draco's stomach.

"I know mom. I'm sorry. But listen I have something to talk to you about. I've sorta met someone. We've been seeing each other for a while now." Draco watched as a slideshow of emotions crossed her face. The most prominent one being shock. "She's asked to meet you and I would really like it if she could. The only thing is I can't take a lot of time off after already taking vacation for Rowle's trial, so I was wondering if if you could come here. I know that the last time-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Narcissa had interrupted him.

"Of course, my dragon. I would love to meet her," she hesitated for a moment as if contemplating how to best word her question. "Does she know about our _situation_?"

"Uh ya... That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about-" Draco didn't know how to continue. In his hesitation, his mother made assumptions.

"Draco," she said slowly. "I knew when you left that the people you would meet and associate with would be muggles. I understand if I have to keep certain things secret, but if you insist on having a relationship with one of them you need to be honest about who you are."

Draco cringed at Narcissa's "maternal advice". It was obvious that she was doing her best to be accepting of something that she was taught all her life was wrong, but her underlying prejudice was evidence in her use of "one of them" when she referred to the muggles Draco had willingly chosen to live with.

"No, she knows. I told her everything," Draco started to explain. "And she isn't a muggle."

Draco watched as Narcissa tried to hide the relief that flooded her face and then the shock that took its place when he continued his explanation.

"Her father was a wizard. Her mother was a muggle," he said. "She's wizard-born."

The smile that graced his mother's aging but still beautiful face was obviously a struggle for her. She probably would have been more accepting had he fallen for someone completely unconnected with their world- but a woman with "tainted blood" and a squib on top of that? Narcissa's trip was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Mom?" Draco broke her from her thoughts.

"Like I said, son, I would love to meet her. You know that this is all just taking a little adjusting for me."

"I know mom," he responded. He knew how hard this was for her and didn't want to even think how different his father's reaction would have been. "Thank you for trying."

"Anything for you, my love. Now when can I come meet the girl who has so obviously stolen my dear son's heart?"

"How about next week?" He asked.

As Draco and Narcissa sat discussing plans, Draco hoped to Merlin that Catelyn would be as ok with this surprise as he thought she would.


End file.
